The Headmaster's Lover
by Lleian
Summary: Severus Snape's second chance at doing the right thing, falling in love, and finding a happily ever after! Final chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1

Nova was a Gypsy. Not a Muggle imitation of a Gypsy, Nova was an actual fortune-telling Gypsy. Nova's whole family was Gypsies, her parents and grandparents, cousins, and aunts and uncles. It was a kind of tradition in her family to be a wanderer. Nova relocated to Hogsmeade after her parents' deaths where she walked through the day, advertising accurate palm readings and special herbs, and sat in Dionysus' Brew, a local pub, during the night, doing readings and selling bottles of potions, brewed and stored in her room, where she kept a permanent residence. Unlike other Gypsies, Nova did not sleep outside or perform free readings in exchange for a piece of floor near a fire.

Nova sat at the back of Dionysus' Brew with the hood of her dark purple cloak pulled up. She was taking the evening off and enjoying a cheap bottle of red wine. A few gold Galleons fell to the table in front of her. She looked up at a wiry-haired man who demanded a reading and sat down in a chair.

_Another Death Eater…_Nova thought as she took his hand and started examining the palm. She glanced back up at the man's face after seeing the unusual lines. He was filthy and unshaven, with crooked stained teeth and uncut fingernails. Looking back at his palm she gasped.

"What?" he barked.

"Nothing…It's just…Never mind." Nova traced lines on his palm for several minutes before sharing her discoveries. "You do not remember what it was to be human; you have yielded completely to your animalistic side. Your hunger is unquenchable and you will always seek more, but this will eventually be your downfall. You will die serving a master who will not suffer from the loss. With difficulty and determination you may overcome this failing and become your own master and serve better purposes."

The man angrily wrenched his hand away and barked, "Do you know who I am?"

Nova nodded and said, "Yes, you are Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf." Nova regretted the last bit.

"That's right, and do you know who this master is you're telling me to abandon?"

"No, I do not."She secretly knew he served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but would not admit it. If she feigned ignorance she may escape the encounter with her life intact.

"Well, then I'll tell you: the Dark Lord. And right now he is the most powerful force in England. He has servants everywhere and those who refuse to follow him will be exterminated. Do you want to want to wake up dead?"

"No, really, I did not know…"

"Then you must not be much of a Gypsy." growled Greyback. "I will let you go this time simply because you did not know, but don't make the mistake again. I'll be sure to inform the Dark Lord we have incompetent Gypsies round Hogwarts." Greyback snatched the coins off the table and stormed away.

Nova gave a little sigh, relieved he was gone. Of all the fortunes she had told, that one went the worst. If Greyback kept his promise to inform He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named about the incident, she could have a blood-thirsty Muggle-Born killer after her.

Nova had made the decision long ago to stay on the sidelines of this war. As long as it did not directly affect her, she would remain silent. Sometimes Nova felt like a coward for this decision, but she did not regret it now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was behind the controls of Wizarding England. Naturally, she was terrified of him and neither wanted to be on the side against him, the side being pulverized, nor his own side, a servant to a murderer. The best she could do was hope not to be noticed.

_It was Christmas Eve and snowflakes were spiraling gracefully to the frozen ground. Nova was sitting on a bench along the icy sidewalk alone, her Gypsy costume hid by a thick dark cloak wrapped tightly about her. Dumbledore sat down next to her and gave her his hand, the one that was not blackened. Nova accepted it and just held it between her hands for a while, warming it. _

"_Dumbledore…" she trailed off, looking at his palm._

_He interrupted. "Tell me what the end of my life looks like. Yes, Nova, the end. Tell me what it will be like."_

"_You will accomplish something, but not what you had set out to accomplish. You will relive memories you just want to forget. Your greatest friend will prove his value by making the ultimate sacrifice a good friend could make. I can tell you no more. Dumbledore, be careful." Nova's breath condensed before her face and she shivered, but still did not move._

_Dumbledore rose to his feet on weary arthritic bones. "Take care of yourself, Nova. Who knows when the next time we will meet is?"_

" _Farewell, Professor."_

"_Farewell, Gypsy." _

Severus and Lord Voldemort sat at the Malfoy's dining room table alone. Voldemort was reading notes taken by Severus, while Severus waited impatiently, nibbling on the stale bread so prized by the fashionable Malfoys. Voldemort finished reading the report and laid it on the table.

"Very good, Severus, these are excellent notes. I did not mean for you to trouble yourself so much with it." Voldemort complimented him. He looked Severus up and down thoughtfully.

"No trouble, My Lord, you asked for a report on the school and I delivered it."

"All that is important is that the professors are following my directions and the students are not rebelling. You have your school, Severus, now revel in it."

"Yes, My Lord."

"I have a mind to bestow you with another gift. I already have something in mind, in fact."

"Thank you, My Lord; I am already deeply in your debt." Severus bowed his head in reverence.

_Snow was building up in the window panes of Dumbledore's office, where Severus waited anxiously for the Headmaster to return. He was pacing, thinking of all the horrific things that could have happened to Dumbledore during his trip to the Ministry. Nowhere was safe now, especially for someone like Dumbledore. Severus started as the door opened and Dumbledore greeted him, unsurprised to see Severus in his office._

"_Dumbledore, I can't do it…"_

_He raised a hand to stop Severus. "Just sit down, Severus; we can talk about this some more. Candy cockroach?"_

_Severus shook his head and waved the proffered crystal bowl away. He sat down and tried to look relaxed. "So where have you been? I expected you sooner."_

"_I was having my fortune told by a Gypsy." Dumbledore answered like it was quite ordinary. He brushed the melting snowflakes off his shoulders._

_Severus scrutinized him closely. "Dumbledore, are you okay? You don't believe in that nonsense, do you? If you wanted to play a silly little game Trelawney is much more accessible."_

"_Professor Trelawney has only produced two real prophecies that I know of. Anyway, I ran into an old student who's a Gypsy now."_

"_Who?" Severus asked curiously. He considered which of his students would be a Gypsy now._

"_Nova Romanov, but you would not remember her; she came to Hogwarts the year you graduated. Very bright student and I even offered a teaching position to her, but she was all for the life of a Gypsy."_

"_Who aspires to be a Gypsy?" Severus sneered._

"_Nova did. Gypsying is in her blood."_

"_Never mind, Dumbledore, what I came to talk about is the plan. I cannot go through with it."_


	2. Chapter 2

Dionysus' Brew was crowded, though not with the usual Warlocks, stopping for a drink and conversation about Quidditch, maybe a rowdy bar-fight, but with Death Eaters. A terrified barmaid was scurrying from table to table refilling goblets of firewhiskey. Nova sat next to the door, afraid to move. To get to the safety of her room, she would have to cross the pub to the stairs, passing fifty drunk Death Eaters, and going outside was out of the question. Still more were arriving and Nova did not want to encounter one in the dark.

From under her lashes, she watched them. She recognized several. The Lestranges, who had escaped Azkaban, were sitting with Lucius Malfoy, school governor arrested and just freed, and family. Draco Malfoy, the boy who supposedly was going to murder Dumbledore, was silent and pale. All three Malfoys were morose, cringing at Bellatrix Lestrange's awful laughter. Nova almost felt bad for them, they did not look like they wanted to be there any more than she did. Greyback grinned maliciously at her. He had not approached her since she told his fortune, but sometimes she caught him staring at her, a frightening glint in his eye. Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse, a blank face and empty stare, was sitting with Headmaster of Hogwarts Severus Snape, who was glaring at the Carrows that were talking on and on about disobedient students and what they would like to do to them.

The door opened and a gust of wind shook the pub. Nova sunk lower in her seat.

"Pureblood or not, we ought to torture the blood traitors." Alecto Carrow was saying.

Amycus said, "You're right, Alecto. The only way to teach kids lessons is to punish them. Come Severus; let us cause the little brats some pain."

"It seems you already do." Severus murmured. "Against my orders, I hear you beat the children. I told you if you want them to listen to you befriend them and make them feel like you are on their side."

Alecto and Amycus looked at one another. They had been instructed to obey Severus, but how could a few beatings hurt? The more important question, would the Dark Lord be too angry to hear that they were not doing as told?

Severus watched the siblings rethink their decisions. The only reason he had not yet fired the two was that it might make the Dark Lord suspicious. The only thing that could help him sleep was thinking, or knowing, that the children were better off at a school with abusive teachers than in the outside world, dead.

Wind rattled the pub as the door was opened. Severus looked up at the newcomer.

The night was very lonely as Voldemort walked the road into Hogsmeade. Nobody ventured out after nightfall and few even before now that his Death Eaters were occupying the place. The streetlamps were glowing and the only noise in the village was coming from a pub. He peered in a window. Everyone was there. It was a Death Eater convention other than a terribly harassed barmaid and a blonde woman sitting by herself. He went inside.

As the icy air gushed inside, everyone turned to him.

Nova was shaking and knew it must be visible. She had never seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before. Had never even tried to imagine what he would look like. Descriptions of him did not float around like gossip and his picture did not appear in the paper. All the same, she knew it was him. If his inhuman appearance was not enough to give it away, his aura was. Intimidation was practically emanating from him, his very eyes, red and merciless, seemed to emit hatred. He was enough to evoke fear in the dead.

The Death Eaters went still, watching him keenly. The barmaid fled to the kitchen, not bothering to make an excuse. Voldemort walked slowly to the front of the room where he stood and surveyed everyone. He asked in a very quiet voice if it was safe to conduct a meeting.

Rabastan Lestrange raised his wand and the door to the kitchen slammed shut and locked itself securely. "Now it is."

Voldemort looked at his proud servant and lifted an arm to point at the blonde woman. Rabastan mouthed a silent 'oh', embarrassed by his mistake. Voldemort smirked at him.

Greyback spoke up. "She's a Gypsy, my Lord. I had her read my palm the other night and do you know what she said? She told me to stop serving you, she did. She said I could serve a better purpose if I served no one but myself."

Voldemort looked closely at the girl. "What do you suggest we do with her, Fenrir?"

Greyback's thin lips twisted into a grotesque smile. "Have her for my next meal."

Voldemort watched the girl as she squirmed uncomfortably. Her pleading eyes were searching for a sympathetic face.

Nova felt sick. Everyone either laughed at the idea of her being eaten by a werewolf or stared back at her with indifferent faces. There were too many of them. If it was only her and Greyback she could have whipped out her wand before he could do anything about it. She could tell they all knew what she was thinking. The barmaid was trying to escape the kitchen, the door was shaking frantically, but her voice could not be heard by those in the pub and she could not hear anything occurring in the pub. Nova was so very isolated.

"What do you say?" asked Greyback. "Can I have her for me next meal?"

There were a few chuckles from the Death Eaters. Bellatrix looked eager to watch someone get eaten. No one noticed how disgusted the Malfoys looked at the thought.

Voldemort seemed to calculate Nova with his eyes. "No, Fenrir; I have a better idea of what to do with her. Come here girl." He beckoned Nova to him gently and she was deceived for a moment that it might all be alright.

Nova's legs shook as they carried her to him. She felt a churning in her stomach like she was going to upchuck. Everyone watched her. She stopped a yard from Voldemort.

Severus gripped the edge of the table. The last thing he wanted to see was a girl being eaten by a werewolf, most especially an innocent girl. He was relieved when the Dark Lord denied her as a snack for Greyback. The Dark Lord summoned her to him and his relief vanished in an instant. The girl walked towards him, clearly frightened, on slender legs wobbling precariously. He was surprised when she made it all the way to the Dark Lord without toppling over.

Bellatrix watched with breathless excitement as her master reached out a pale hand and brushed the girl's thick, waist-long hair away from her face. He studied her for a moment. The tension in the room was stifling as everyone looked at them, waiting to see what would happen.

In a hushed voice Voldemort asked, "What is your name?"

Nova considered lying. She thought about making something up. But why? Anyway, she swallowed, if rumors were true, he knew what she was thinking. "Nova Romanov,"

Nova was dizzy. It all seemed so harmless, yet here she was, standing in front a room full of Death Eaters next to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"And you're a Gypsy?"

Nova nodded.

"I see. And did you attend Hogwarts?"

She nodded again.

"Did you like school? Did you know Dumbledore well?"

"I-I…" Nova stuttered. "He was my Headmaster. I told his fortune sometimes."

"Hmm…Do you miss Hogwarts? Would you like go back?" He talked to her soothingly, like she was a startled child and he a concerned parent.

Nova did not answer. She peered at him curiously. What was he getting to? This was not a simple conversation, there was definitely more to it. She tried to stop her legs from shaking.

He turned away from her and looked at the eager - and some not so eager - faces of his Death Eaters. "Severus, could you come here?"

Severus stood up from his chair. He was confused, but walked up to the Dark Lord, standing there next to a terrified Gypsy. It was a very odd scene. "My Lord?" he asked.

"Severus, you will recall that I promised you another gift?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I'll present you with it now. Severus, I present you Nova Romanov."

Everyone looked at one another. The Dark Lord was giving Severus a girl as a gift? Greyback was angry. He needed a meal more than Severus needed a slave!

Severus went very still. He did not know what was going on. Was the Dark Lord serious? Did the Dark Lord even play jokes? He said nothing.

"She is yours, Severus, to do with as you please. You need a distraction from your hard work at the school, I hope she provides one."

The Dark Lord did not need to explain what type of distraction he meant, everyone knew.

Severus bowed deeply. "Thank you, my merciful lord."

The Dark Lord pushed Nova towards him. Severus walked back to his seat and, upon the Dark Lord's urging, Nova followed him and sat beside him. A meeting of sorts commenced.

Nova was quivering. She did not know what to do. Actually, she still was not certain what had just happened. It seemed like she had just been given as a slave of some sort to Severus Snape, but that made no sense. Since when had she been enslaved? Her brain was numb. She could work none of it out. A bunch of fuzzy faces and indistinct words filled her memory. All she knew was that she needed to sit still and say nothing.

Severus was pleased that the rest of the night's business had nothing to do with him. If it had, he would not have had an appropriate answer ready. He was in a sort of dilemma. He was of half a mind to set the poor girl free, but the other part of his mind would not agree. It was too dangerous, for him and her. Setting her free would be just as dangerous as refusing her or simply declaring he did not like the present offered by the Dark Lord. And if he did not keep her she would certainly be killed, and likely eaten. You did not receive a gift from the Dark Lord and not want it or not enjoy it.

Of course it was Severus's luck he would be gifted something he could not even find a way to pretend he enjoyed. Sure she was a pretty girl and would do everything he told her to do, but what did Severus need her for?

A distraction?

Surely not! He had a school to protect, students to care for, and much more and all this had to be done without anyone knowing. Not even the students could know he was trying to help them.

The meeting concluded as it was getting late. The Dark Lord stepped behind the counter and poured himself something to drink as he watched his Death Eaters disperse. Severus emptied his goblet before rising to leave. A still mystified Nova did not move. She did not feel the chilly air pouring through the door as a steady line of people exited.

Greyback walked by her and growled menacingly. Nova jumped, took in her surroundings, and decided it would be best to follow Severus. As she walked to Severus who was heading for the door Greyback glared at her. She felt like it was a threat. A threat that, no, she would not escape him. She stopped walking when she reached Severus and looked behind her at Greyback who was stalking towards her. Nova cowered, not behind Severus, that would not do, but out in the open.

Severus was talking with the Dark Lord about Hogwarts. His mind was clear enough that he could converse, if not in depth. He glanced at Nova who seemed to be trying to melt into the floor. He looked over his shoulder to see what it was she was watching behind him with so terrified an expression. Greyback was stalking slowly towards her, an animalistic gleam in his eyes.

"Greyback!" he shouted. "What do you think you are doing?"

Greyback ignored him. Severus looked to the Dark Lord, who was allowing the scene to play out without interference. Nova took a step back, pressing against the counter now. Greyback crouched down and looked ready to pounce. Severus pulled his wand out. He had no plans to watch anyone getting eaten tonight. Nova thought about using her own wand too late. Greyback leaped at her and they both fell crashing to the floor.

Nova tried to duck him, to escape Greyback, but he grabbed her arms and they fell to the floor. His nails scratched her skin. He clawed at her face and neck. Nova struggled with him, wrenching herself away from his pointed teeth. He ripped at her hair, attempting to hold her still, but she kicked him hard in the stomach. It slowed him down for only a moment.

Severus aimed his wand at Greyback and he soared across the room. He landed on the floor in a heap with a loud thud. For good measure, Severus levitated a bottle of beer over to him and dropped it on his head. Greyback groaned audibly then lost consciousness.

"Bravo!" the Dark Lord applauded. "What a wonderful show! We'll have to do this again, Severus. Don't you think so, Nova?"

Nova did not respond to the ridiculous query. She was breathing heavily, still lying on the floor. She gingerly touched the scratches down her face and throat. There was only a little blood.

"Well, good night all. And you're very welcome Severus." The Dark Lord left the pub.

Severus sighed as he waited for Nova to get to her feet. Nova found it was a slow painful process to stand after being attacked by a werewolf. When she was standing and had caught her breath she looked at Severus and grudgingly thanked him. He shrugged and started to the door. When he was not looking Nora raised her wand and pointed it at the kitchen door in order to free the barmaid. Severus looked over his shoulder at her and she froze. He acted like he did not notice her uplifted wand and called her to follow him. He heard the click of an unlocking door as he stepped outside but did not say anything. Nova quickly went after him.


	3. Chapter 3

They trudged up the road towards Hogwarts. Nova kept peering, paranoid, around the shadows for Greyback. Fortunately, they reached the gates without any sign of him.

Despite the fear Nova naturally felt she was excited to see Hogwarts once more. She spent the better part of her adolescence in the castle and had a sort of attachment towards it. Severus opened the huge front doors and they entered the dark hall. A little pinprick of light was coming towards them accompanied by footsteps. Severus threw out an arm to stop Nova from moving.

"Who is it?" demanded a voice familiar to Nova.

"Professor McGonagall!" she cried happily.

"No," said McGonagall. "That's me." She smiled warmly at Nova for a second before a worried expression crossed her face. "How did you get in here? What are you doing? These are dangerous times, Miss Romanov; you do not just go wandering around." For the first time McGonagall seemed to notice Severus. "Professor Snape, I did not see you."

"Professor McGonagall, since you're up, could you please take care of Miss Romanov here. She has had an accident." Severus strode off.

When he reached the stone gargoyles outside Dumbledore's office, forever Dumbledore's and never his, he said, "Peppermint!" This password reminded him of Dumbledore and how it should be Dumbledore, not him, living there. He went up the stairs and entered the office, but not without waiting to see if Dumbledore would invite him in like he used to do. Severus walked up to Dumbledore's dozing portrait and watched it sadly.

McGonagall and Nova went into McGonagall's office and shut the door behind them for privacy. McGonagall lit several lamps and pushed Nova into a chair. She lifted Nova's chin and examined the scratches.

"How did you get these, Nova?"

Nova explained the situation to McGonagall, telling her about her earlier meeting with Greyback and the fortune gone amiss.

McGonagall retrieved a bottle of a bitter-smelling, brown liquid from her cabinet and began blotting it on Nova's face. "You're lucky they weren't much deeper. Bill Weasley was attacked by Greyback and his face is covered in scars. Yes, you're very lucky, Nova, that Snape found fit to save you."

Nova nodded. "I am grateful."

"You're done." McGonagall stepped back and surveyed her work. Nova's face was fine other than some red streaks that would fade soon.

"Thank you, Professor." Nova hesitated. "What do I do now?"

"It looks like you are going to have to find Snape. I'm sorry, Nova."

"No, it isn't your fault. Where is he, do you think?"

"It would be my guess that he is in Dumbledore's office. The password is 'peppermint.'"

"I'll be seeing you then." Nova walked to the door.

"Take care, Nova."

Nova found her way to the Headmaster's office, passing through the places of her childhood. Nova knocked on the office door. She half expected for Dumbledore to open it, but instead Severus jerked it opened and stood back to let her in.

The room had not changed much since the last time Nova had been there, when it belonged to Dumbledore. The only differences Nova noticed was that a portrait of Dumbledore was now next to those of the other headmasters and mistresses and that a bowl of candies was lacking from the desk.

Nova entered with as much dignity as she could muster and looked around at the familiar surroundings. She smiled at the snoring portraits, recalling the way they talked to her sometimes. She leaned over the Pensieve. She only knew its name and had never discerned its use. Nova felt the soft chintz of Dumbledore's chair and gazed down at the papers littering the desk. She was surprised to find that among the pages covered in spiky dark writing she could detect snatches of Dumbledore's elegant script.

She looked up at Severus who was watching her. Nova backed away from the desk. They stared at each other for a minute, listening to the ancient grandfather clock in the corner announce one a.m.

As the chimes faded, Severus said, "We ought to get some sleep tonight."

"Indeed," agreed Nova.

Severus took his wand from the pocket of his robes and conjured a great four-post bed with pink canopy and hangings.

"This will be where you sleep." He informed her. He glided past her, heading toward the stairs, but paused and turned to face her. His lips were parted, as if to speak, but he remained silent, his eyes locked on hers.

Nova thought he was going to reach for her, at the very least say something, but instead he turned abruptly away and ascended the steps silently.

She climbed onto the bed. It was a bed she would have dreamed of as a young child, the satin pink canopy and squishy feather pillows. She crawled under the pink and white quilt embroidered with lace. The mattress sunk under her weight and molded to her body. She sighed blissfully and drifted off to sleep. She figured if she had this wonderful dream bed, why not use it?

When Severus returned downstairs later that morning in fresh robes, Nova was still sound asleep, a small smile on her lips. Severus looked at the pink bed and decided that as soon as she awoke, it would have to go. He could not work with that ugly bed taking up his office space. He left the office and went to the Great Hall for breakfast, sending a House-Elf to look after Nova. The first students and teachers were only just arriving in the hall.

Nova yawned and stretched and thought about going back to sleep before she remembered where she was and why. She sat bolt upwards and stared around. The sun was streaming through the east windows.

"Miss," said an annoying high-pitched voice.

Nova screamed and sprang out of the bed. She was going to dash for the door when she saw the source of the voice. A small House-Elf with large pointed ears was watching her with wide amber eyes. She sighed and lay back on the bed saying to herself, "It's only a House-Elf, Nova."

"Yes, it is only Twinkle." agreed the Elf.

"I am sorry, Twinkle, I did not know you were here." Nova said to the little creature. There was something about House-Elves she found cute. She thought maybe it was their oversized ears.

"Don't apologize to Twinkle, Miss Nova. Master Snape sent Twinkle to take care of Miss Nova. Twinkle has clothes and food for Miss Nova."

Nova realized, a little embarrassed, that she had went to sleep in her clothes from yesterday. Her robes were wrinkled and twisted awkwardly around her body. She tried to straighten them.

The House-Elf jumped onto the bed. "Let Twinkle,"

As the Elf undressed her, Nova asked, "Where is Master Snape?"

"Master is having breakfast in the Great Hall. Master told Twinkle to bring Miss Nova breakfast here."

Freed from her old robes, Nova pulled on the fresh ones Twinkle had brought her. They were the standard black Hogwarts robes and, she was pleased to see, were lined in blue silk, her House color. She asked Twinkle where the robes came from as the Elf presented her with a platter of sausages and hotcakes. Nova conjured a table to eat at.

"Twinkle borrowed them from a student. Luna Lovegood is her name. She is not at school right now. Miss Luna was taken to Azkaban."

Nova did not answer and Twinkle left with a loud crack.

Twinkle, with another crack, appeared at Severus's elbow. He was eating a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar sprinkled on it.

"Master Snape," squeaked Twinkle. "Miss Nova is awake."

"Is she eating? Did you find robes that fit her?"

"Yes, master, she is eating breakfast right now and is in clean robes."

"Very good, Twinkle, you may go."

Nova finished her breakfast, wiped her mouth on a napkin, and called, "Twinkle?"

Twinkle appeared at the foot of her bed. "Are you finished with breakfast? Let me take your tray." Twinkle took the tray and disappeared once more. Nova banished the table where she had eaten away.

Nova looked around the room. It reminded her of her childhood, when Dumbledore was always there, You-Know-Who was gone forever, and Harry Potter was only a baby. She tried to go back to those days, when you could walk through Hogsmeade without seeing a single Death Eater, when she looked forward to being a Gypsy.

She almost felt like an adolescent again until the pink bed where she had spent her night ruined the enigma of sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to come and lecture her on the dangers of the Forbidden Forest. She did not want to send the bed away; instead she shrunk it until it fit in the palm of her hand and sat it delicately on the desk.

She sat down in a chair in front of the desk and tried to imagine Dumbledore sitting on the other side. She could almost see his bright blue eyes and snowy beard. His hands, both perfectly alive, were folded before him and he was wearing midnight blue robes spangled with silver crescent moons and matching Wizard's hat.

"Miss Romanov?" asked an ever familiar voice.

Nova looked around for Dumbledore's ghost.

"Miss Romanov, up here,"

Nova looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore, who was now awake. He smiled at her warmly.

"Dumbledore, how are you? Wait…No…You're dead. Are you…What's it like being a portrait and all?"

"Never mind that, Miss Romanov, what are you doing here? Do not tell me you were levitating Mr. Filch's cleaning equipment above his head again!"

Nova laughed. "No, I have not. It's kind of a long story."

"Don't worry about the story, I have already heard. News travels fast between portraits."

Nova was about to ask for advice on what she should do, but the door opened and in came Severus. "Good morning, Miss Romanov." Severus walked to the opposite side of the desk and sat down in Dumbledore's chair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Nova answered crisply.

Severus shuffled some papers on the desk. "I have work to do, Miss Romanov. I suggest you find something to do." He picked up a quill and dipped it in an ink pot.

_Professor Sprout sat next to Nova. The day was beautiful but impossible to enjoy. Nova wrapped her arm around the waist of her old Herbology teacher who sobbed into her shoulder. Tears were running down Nova's face and into her hair. She could barely stand to look at the fragile-looking body lying before them. The little man spoke on and on about Dumbledore's life, his achievements, and his affability._

_Nova knew, watching Dumbledore's tomb being consumed by flames, that the end of his life brought on a new era, an era where chaos and uncertainty ruled._

"I think I'll take a walk." Nova announced suddenly.

"Where to?" asked Severus nonchalantly.

Nova hesitated. If she told him where she planned to go, would he let her? "To Dumbledore's grave."

Severus seemed unsurprised. "Of course, perhaps you would like to borrow a cloak? I'm sure Alecto would lend you one. Classes have not started yet; she's probably in her office."

"Thank you," Nova said and slipped through the door and down the stairs.

She looked up and down the corridor. A few students were walking towards their first class.

"Excuse me," Nova said to a fair-haired boy with a swollen lip. He looked to be maybe a third year.

He looked Nova over, saw where she had come from, and sneered. "Yes?"

Nova felt herself flush. "I am looking for Professor Carrow's office. Could you tell me where it is?"

The boy smirked. "Which Professor Carrow, there's a brother and a sister?"

"I'm looking for the sister, Alecto Carrow. Would you happen to be able to show me where her office is?"

"Yeah, I guess. At the end of this corridor take a right and go down that flight of stairs. At the bottom, turn left and her office is the second door on the left. A portrait of toads is across the hall from it."

"Thank you," Nova said and followed his directions. She knocked on the door, almost hoping she would not be there.

"What?" Alecto demanded, yanking the door open. "Oh," she said when she saw Nova. "It's Snape's slave, is it? What do you want? Something for Snape, I guess."

"Well, actually, I was wondering if I could borrow a cloak."

Alecto blinked. "You want to borrow a cloak? What type of crazy errands is Snape sending you on? Here, come in and I'll try to find you a cloak, though I have no idea what you need it for."

Nova stepped inside. She was standing in a small, but tidy, office with a desk covered in homework assignments that needed to be graded and broken quills. Several soft chairs were situated around the room. The adjoining room was Alecto's private sitting room and bedchamber. Nova waited in the office as Alecto vanished into her bedchamber and reappeared with a thick cloak, which she handed to Nova.

"Thank you, Professor Carrow. I'll return it, I promise."

Alecto grunted in response and opened the door for Nova to leave.

Nova remembered the castle pretty well and was able to find the Entrance Hall with ease. Before stepping outside she wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood up.

She tramped towards the lake, her heels often getting stuck in the damp earth. Her blonde hair swirled around her. A chilly breeze was coming off the lake, but Nova knelt down at the place where Dumbledore rested.

_The world was spinning. It was spinning around Severus and Dumbledore. Severus's head was spinning. It was spinning around the decision he had to make right then._

_It was the most the difficult thing he ever had to do, but Severus uttered the fatal curse._

_The world was not spinning any longer. It was frozen in place. Everyone was frozen, watching Dumbledore propelled over the edge of the tower with the force of the spell._

_Then the world was falling. It was falling apart. Falling apart as Dumbledore was falling. He was just falling. Dumbledore was falling to the ground and he was dead._

_Severus turned and ran. It felt like he was running from a crime. He was really running from himself._

_He did not recognize himself. Who was that man who killed Dumbledore?_

_One part of him said it was a man who did what he could, however desperate it was, to redeem himself._

_The other part told him he was a coward who stayed close to the Dark Lord for safety._

Since Severus had been Headmaster he had not went to Dumbledore's grave. He could have gone anytime, but he chose not to. He did not want the grief and regret that would accompany such a trip, both physical and emotional.

Right then, sitting in his office, he felt an overwhelming urge to go to the gravesite.

He almost stood up and went but remembered Nova was there. Would he be invading her privacy if he was to go? How well had she known Dumbledore?

Severus went to his closet and retrieved a cloak. He left his office, the ink on the nib of his quill drying, and walked through the corridors, weaving between students. He dodged Filch who wanted to know how to punish a child who had locked Mrs. Norris in a cupboard and slipped through the front doors. His cloak billowed out behind him as he walked towards the lake. The wind blew his black hair away from his face.

Nova looked up as Severus approached. His long hair was swept away from his face and his dark robes and cloak were undulating about his thin body. She stood up immediately wondering if he was angry with her. Had she taken too long? Nova feared he was sick of her and was going to drown her in the lake.

Nova removed her wand from the deep pockets of her robes. She pointed it at him threateningly. "Do not come any farther. I do not know what you want and what you might do to me. Just don't move."

Severus stopped and watched her. _Great, _he thought, _she's afraid I'm going to attack her. _He wondered vaguely why he had not confiscated her wand. Surely he should have foreseen something like this happening? Severus eyed her wand and considered whether or not she was a good dueler. Dumbledore had said she was talented, but Dumbledore also thought Harry Potter was talented and where was Potter now? _Oh, that's right, _he chuckled dryly, _no one knows because he's hiding. _

Severus had pulled his wand from his pocket without Nova even seeing him do it. He aimed the wand at _her._ Nova's surprise at his speed did not register on her face. To Severus, she looked determined and very angry.

"Why don't you curse me?" she demanded.

"I have no reason to harm you." Severus replied quietly, watching her every movement closely.

"Then why did you come here? You knew I would be here."

Severus also knew she had a point but waved it away. "Put your wand away, Nova."

"Why should I? Why should I not kill you and take my freedom back? I could liberate myself and avenge Dumbledore, and no doubt countless others also, with one spell."

Severus lowered his own wand. He had not thought about the fact that Nova, and everyone else for that matter, considered him Dumbledore's murderer. It had slipped his mind that no one else knew the circumstances, understood the plan, or even knew that Dumbledore was doomed anyway. Dumbledore had made his poisoned, his infected, hand seem like a minor injury and only Severus and himself knew the truth. Only they knew that it would eventually, slowly and painfully, kill him.

"Because," he said slowly. "That is not the way Dumbledore would want to be avenged. If you think Dumbledore would have wanted you to kill me, you did not know him very well."

"He may not have wanted it, but he at least deserves it, doesn't he? Shouldn't his murderer be brought to justice?"

His eyes flashed dangerously. After Dumbledore's death, the Dark Lord's ascension to power was rapid. Severus was not used to being accused of murder, but congratulated for it. He was a hero to the Dark Lord after he had killed Dumbledore. He did not feel good about it, but he had did it, at least in his belief, for the common good. Though no one alive other than him knew how complicated a situation it was and how long it had been being planned out.

And this accusation was coming from no less than a Gypsy.

_No, _Severus corrected himself, _not even a Gypsy anymore, a slave._

Severus surveyed Nova. She was a wanderer. She was almost as tall as he and very thin, like the malnourished Gypsy she was. Her long blonde hair was silky and thick. Her dark blue eyes stood out vibrantly from her pale heart-shaped face. His black eyes studied her blues ones, searching for the source of determination behind them. He wanted to know why she did what she did. Firstly, though, he had to assert his authority.

"Miss Romanov, put your wand away." Severus ordered firmly.

Nova raised her arched eyebrows. She hesitated for a moment before lowering it without putting it away. She did not want to be completely submissive to him, but then she did not want to give him a reason to hurt her.

They both eyed each other suspiciously. It was very quiet and still outside. Even the lake was motionless, thin sheets of ice floating on its surface. Each breath they took produced a little white cloud of condensation which rose up before their faces. His eyes feel to her lips, parted and bright red from the cold and her creamy throat, exposed by the too-big cloak. Nova shivered as his dark eyes slid over her and she could not resist the thought that the moment was slightly sensuous.

At first Nova thought the footsteps coming closer were her heartbeat. Soon the steps were close enough that Severus and Nova cold hear the crisp blades of grass crunching beneath shoes. Severus whirled around and Nova took his turned back as an invitation to stun him. The student running towards them skidded to a halt next to the Headmaster's body.

"What do you want?" demanded Nova of the boy.

She thought he was probably a first-year, slight with a round face. A purplish bruise circled one of his hazel eyes and his uncut hair did not hide the long gash he was sporting down the side of his face. His eyes flicked from Severus to Nova and back again. He did not know if he should be scared of this strange woman or worship her for ridding the school of Snape. He chose to just gape.

"He is simply stunned." Nova said in a reassuring tone. "He will recover, I promise. Now what is it you want?"

"I have a message for the Headmaster from Professor Carrow." The boy stopped gaping and stared interestedly at the stunned professor.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll have to revive him so you may tell him your message and get an answer."

"No!" exclaimed the boy. "I…I just mean…that…Yes, I guess you'll have to." The boy sighed, resigned to the fact that Snape would have to be returned to his usual condition.

Nova snickered lightly and recovered Severus. He struggled to his feet, glowering at Nova. Nova simply shrugged. Severus casted her one last of his threatening glares before turning to the messenger-boy.

The boy looked boldly into his Headmaster's eyes and relayed the message. "Professor Carrow says the Minister of Magic will be joining you for dinner in the Great Hall this evening. Mr. Thicknesse would like to check up on the student progress and go over the lesson plans again."

Severus cursed under his breath. "Tell Professor Carrow to be sure everyone is at dinner in the Great Hall tonight and that two extra seats need to be added to the High Table, one for Thicknesse and one for Miss Romanov."

"You're going to allow me to meet the Minister of Magic?" Nova asked. "I did not realize those in my…ah, position usually receive such honors."

Severus scowled at her. "You aren't meeting the minister; you're having dinner in the same room with him. It is quite different, you see. You probably will not even be addressed by him. If you prefer eating with the House-Elves though I'm sure we could arrange that."

Nova watched the messenger-boy as he walked away and said, "I do not believe I would prefer that. Though I guess you would prefer it if I went and lived with the House-Elves. You don't seem to care for me much. I did not realize Death Eaters were ever unhappy with gifts given to them by their master."

Severus gritted his teeth angrily. "I do not consider people gifts, but if you think of yourself as one, I'll treat you as one. I wonder what I shall do with you. I could always re-gift you. Greyback would enjoy you as a Christmas gift."

"You mean Christmas supper?" demanded Nova, strutting off towards the castle.

Severus did not answer and she kept walking, proud and aloof. She threw open the front doors and crossed the Entrance Hall, trying to appear confident. The students, milling about before their next classes, stared at her as she ascended the stairs. They looked at one another, wondering what this new blonde apparition meant.

"I saw her coming from the Headmaster's office this morning!"

"She asked me for directions to Professor Carrow's office."

"Which one?"

"The witch,"

"Is she a new teacher?"

"I think she is a reincarnation of Albus Dumbledore!"

"She's Snape's lover!"

Severus, instead of lingering at the tomb, which made him feel nauseous, had trailed behind Nova. The students did not notice him immediately and he caught the gist of their speculations. When they detected his presence all the talk of reincarnations and mistresses ceased and was replaced by quiet murmuring about the day's lessons. Severus pursued Nova up the stairs, ignoring the inquisitive students. They passed through corridors and climbed several more flights of stairs. They seemed to be going to the Headmaster's office, but Severus really could not say. All at once, alone in a corridor, Nova turned on him.

Severus watched silently as Nova stood there, in her wrinkled robes, looking around. She seemed to be trying to think of words to say. She sighed a little, staring at her surroundings.

"Snape," she addressed him. "I spent seven years in this castle. Perhaps they were the most important seven years of my life, I can't say. I could have remained here longer, but I chose not to. I think it hardly makes a difference. Dumbledore gave you a position here for a reason, but I do not know that reason. I do not think anyone can understand Dumbledore's reasoning. I just find it hard to swallow that he would have given you a position at the school if he knew you were a Death Eater. Dumbledore was the most powerful, intelligent man I, or any who knew him, had ever met. There must be some reason, Snape. Dumbledore would not have given you such influence with the students if he did not trust you."

"What are you asking, Miss Romanov?"

"I don't know," Nova answered. "I don't think I'm asking anything. I'm just saying that it is strange that Dumbledore trusted you so much. I guess he had his reasons. There must be something about you that makes you different from the others."

Severus was on the verge of telling Nova his story. Telling her about his childhood and how he was a Half-Blood. Telling her about being a Slytherin and the pressure he faced and explaining his friendship with Lily and his love for her. Talking about his vow to protect Harry and all the mistakes he had made. Admitting to her what was really going on that night on the tower. It was all on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back.

Nova, frightened that he might be angry at her boldness, stepped back from him, but Severus grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. She winced at the rough grip and he loosened his fingers without releasing her. Nova bowed her head, watching his feet rather than meet his eyes. Severus slackened his grip more and moved away from her.

He brushed past her and she followed without asking anymore questions. Severus went directly to his desk in his office and started working. Nova sat in a chair watching him without anything else to do, watching the way he chiseled the words into the parchment, the way he read through papers rapidly and jotted down notes. Severus attempted to ignore her, her blue eyes boring holes into the top of his head and he surreptitiously glanced up at her, self-conscious of the way he blotted his ink and his hair fell into his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus glanced at his watch.

"The Minister will be here for supper in another hour, Miss Romanov. I suggest you prepare yourself and try to look presentable." Severus said, standing up himself, never once looking at her. He went upstairs to change into clean robes.

Nova, ignoring the implied insult in his words, decided she did need a shower. Her dilemma was where to take a shower. At Hogwarts she would usually go to the bathroom adjoining her dormitory, but she could not just barge into Ravenclaw House and use the shower. She also considered the Prefect bathroom, where she would go occasionally to indulge herself with a long hot bath, but feared running into a student or teacher. Instead she asked Snape to use his bathroom, calling the request up the stairs.

"What?" Snape's voice was muffled.

"May I use your bathroom to take a shower?"

"Uhhh…Yeah, where are you?"

"I'm down here. May I come up?"

Severus answered in the affirmative and Nova mounted the steps. On the landing there was a little sitting room with a fireplace along one wall. Books were piled everywhere. A precarious tower of them wobbled dangerously on a small coffee table. The singular place to sit was a worn armchair next to the fireplace as the sofa, squishy and soft, was buried under books as well as most the floor. Severus came out of an adjoining room fidgeting with the sleeves of his fresh robes.

"The bathroom is there." He pointed to another door.

Nova nodded and thanked him and went inside the room, closing the door behind her. A marble counter with a sink lined one wall. A bottle of shampoo, a comb, shaving cream, a razor, and toothpaste and toothbrush were all that were on it. A large mirror was mounted above the counter and reflected her as a tired-looking woman with slightly mussed hair. Before getting into the shower, she was forced to experiment with the assorted knobs, first producing cold water, then steam, then finally hot water.

Nova stripped off her wrinkled robes and stepped into the shower, eager for the hot water. After sniffing Severus's hair solution, she chose to conjure her own more feminine product. The water pooled at her feet before draining out and her toes were pink from the hot water. She struggled with the slippery bar of soap when trying to lather her equally slippery body, but managed to take a good cleansing shower.

Stepping out, she snatched a towel off the rack and patted her face dry. She combed through the tangles of her hair while it was still wet with the comb next to the sink. Once Nova was sure there was not a knot left she murmured a spell to dry her hair and left the bathroom, satisfied with the way she had cleaned up, though she was obliged to redress in the same robes.

In the sitting room, Severus was reading a book and looked up when Nova left the bathroom. He could smell her shampoo from across the room and he smiled at her. Nova was taken aback by the greeting, but smiled in return anyway.

"We better go downstairs," he said.

In the Entrance Hall, the teachers were trying to arrange the students into orderly rows to greet the Minister. The students, on the other hand, were trying to be as uncooperative as possible. Severus and Nova stopped at the top of the grand staircase and watched the commotion.

"Be quiet!" Professor Amycus Carrow was instructing. "Silence! I said silence!"

One thoughtless student laughed at him. Amycus rounded on the student and started yelling at her. The student did not respond, but stood still, accepting the reprimand. Amycus apparently was not sated with this response and struck the student, a girl probably in her first or second year.

"Carrow!" rumbled Snape from the landing.

Everyone turned to look at Severus and Nova. Alecto asked, "Yes?" and Amycus averted his eyes guiltily. It was silent for a moment other than the girl's sobs.

"Amycus Carrow," Severus corrected himself. "What were you just doing?"

Amycus said, "She was laughing at me."

"You are something to laugh at, Carrow, hitting a girl." Severus's voice was barely above a whisper and yet everyone caught every word. He proceeded to organize the students without any help from the other professors, who went to stand noiselessly in their positions.

Nova went to the girl and examined her cheek. There was a red mark and she could make out the shapes of Amycus' fingers, slowly turning to a bruise. Nova charmed the mark away and the girl's face looked undamaged once more other than a few tears. Nova handed her a tissue and asked Severus where to stand.

Severus was just finishing putting the last of the students in their rows. He inspected his work and walked over to Nova. "You may stand with the professors over there."

She went to stand next to Professor Flitwick while Severus and McGonagall stood in the center of the hall to greet Thicknesse. They all held their places for five minutes before a young man dressed in deep purple robes entered and announced the imminent arrival of Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse. The room hushed and the bored shuffling of feet and pointed yawns ceased. The students craned their necks to get a first view of their minister.

When, at last, Thicknesse arrived, the students seemed disappointed.

Some of them had believed Thicknesse was a code name for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but the minister was rather dull looking compared to the images painted for them by their fellow classmates who had seen You-Know-Who, knew someone who had seen him, or knew someone who knew someone who had.

These students just repressed more yawns and looked eagerly towards the doors that led to the Great Hall, where they knew a feast was awaiting them.

Others were under the impression that Thicknesse was a pseudonym assumed by Dumbledore after he had faked his death then one-handedly taken control of the ministry, but the man before them lacked the intelligence that Dumbledore had behind his eyes of infinite knowledge.

Still others had expected a great powerful man that would see how they were treated and would save them from the hell Hogwarts had become.

Within the few seconds it took to look this man over, their hopes were ashes. This man was not Dumbledore and he was not going to rescue them.

Thicknesse shook hands with the Headmaster firstly then politely kissed the Deputy Headmistress's hand. McGonagall stared at him coldly.

Thicknesse was then introduced to the other professors.

"You know Alecto and Amycus Carrow, our Muggle Studies and Dark Arts professors." Thicknesse kissed Alecto's hand and shook hands with Amycus. "Pomona Sprout, our Herbology teacher; Sybil Trelawney, Divination; Horace Slughorn, Potions;" and so on, until he reached Nova, who Severus did not bother to even name for Thicknesse.

Thicknesse turned to look at the students, standing in orderly rows. Some students watched him reverently, appreciating their nearness to the Minister of Magic. A few waved at him, being already acquainted with him through their parents. Nova noted most of these were Slytherins, which vexed her, because she always had thought that in the end they would place their loyalties in the best interest of Hogwarts, not with a master that would have them beaten. The students that _were_ loyal to Hogwarts stared back at Thicknesse defiantly, their dislike visible on their faces. Nova felt a surge of pride watching those bruised students who would always support Dumbledore and Harry Potter, those students who opposed the Dark Lord, and those who spoke out against You-Know-Who though there was always danger they might be tortured.

It is these students, Nova thought as she looked at them, who will ultimately win us this war. Nova surprised herself by grouping her fate with those of the Voldemort-opposers, having spent so much of her time ensuring she was perfectly neutral and ignoring the fact that a war was being waged around her, a rather bleak part of her life, now that she thought about it. However, being forced into slavery for a Death Eater would naturally have its pro-Potter side-effects.

Thicknesse and Severus were the first to enter the Great Hall and take the two center seats at the High Table. Nova and the professors followed, then the students. Nova found herself separated from Thicknesse only by McGonagall with Flitwick on her other side. She watched the students draw out benches and take seats. She was perplexed at how few there appeared to be. Slytherin table was perhaps the most full.

As the feast commenced, Nova leaned down and whispered to Flitwick, who was propped on a pile of cushions. "Where are all the students?"

Flitwick followed her gaze to peer sadly down on the children. "As you know, it is no longer safe for Muggle-Borns to be at Hogwarts, but you are right that there are still less than there should be. Some have gone into hiding, but where," he shrugged, "I do not know. One day they will just disappear."

"You think it has to do with Dumbledore's Army?"

Flitwick's eyes gleamed with pride as he said, "Yes, I do believe so."

The students quietly ate and if they spoke it was no more than a murmur. The food was as delicious as it had always been, but Nova thought it felt different. The Gypsy in her blood felt the aura of the room and knew it was bad. The room felt on edge, like it was on a precipice and no matter which way you leaned, no matter where you tried to go, you were going to fall. Nova cringed at the tension in the room, but also felt a bit of anxious anticipation emanating from a student at the Gryffindor table. She focused on that student's aura. They seemed to be awaiting something, the right time to do whatever it is they planned. Nova blocked out the pulsing auras of the room and concentrated on her plate.

She did not have to wait long to see what the student was going to do.

A boy, probably a Sixth Year, shouted from the Gryffindor table. Nova could not help but feel the room's shock at what he said. Indeed, she was shocked herself.

"Long live Harry Potter!" the boy had cried.

After a stunned pause, the hall broke out in noise. There were gasps; there were yells of agreement; there were boos; there were toasts to Harry Potter. Nova looked around to Severus and the others at the High Table. Many of them had gone stiff and were also looking to Severus, probably to see what punishment he would inflict on the brave student. Thicknesse was eating, his face blank, obvious evidence of an Imperius Curse. The Carrows exchanged wicked grins.

"Let us take care of this, Snape." Amycus said with obvious enthusiasm at the thought of punishing a student. He went to stand up as his sister withdrew her wand from her robes.

Severus looked up at Amycus and his sister. His face was blank, but behind his eyes his conflicting emotions rampaged. He was angry at the child for endangering himself, he hated the Carrows for their crude violent punishments, he was mad at himself for being perfectly incapable of remedying the situation, upset that these innocent students who were only searching for hope were being treated like dogs, and he was very happy Thicknesse was there because it gave him an excuse not to punish the student at that precise moment, and perhaps, if he was very lucky, he would never have to punish the student at all.

He put a hand up to prevent the Carrows from moving. "Minister, maybe you would like to choose the appropriate punishment for this rule-breaker."

Thicknesse stared at him blandly. "What rule-breaker?"

"Why, Minister, did you not hear what that kid just said?" asked Alecto Carrow.

Severus smirked at her. The Carrows had not yet figured out the Minister was under the Imperius Curse and thus had no mind of his own. "I think the Minister meant that there was no rule broken. The boy just said something, Carrow, even if it was wrong."

"But, Snape, we're supposed to torture them if they're loyal to Potter! The Dark Lord told us himself to punish them." Alecto whined at Severus.

"Alecto, are you suggesting you know more than our Minister of Magic?"

Alecto and Amycus looked at each other. They had no idea Severus was just trying to protect the boy. Amycus nodded to Severus gratefully. The idiots thought he had saved them from the Dark Lord's wrath by not letting them go against Thicknesse's 'decision'.

Nova felt the professors' relief. She stared at Severus, whose aura was smug. She could not figure out if he really believed what he said. She hoped not because that would mean he was very stupid, as stupid as the Carrows. Nova thought maybe his aura was smug because he had saved the rebellious student, but considered it unlikely considering his history.

The rest of supper was uneventful, but Nova noticed the students were more animated, alive, than before. She smiled at what one boy's courage could do for an entire room. When the students were ushered out, past the High Table, and to their Houses by Filch, Nova could see a glimmer of hope in each students' eyes, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs alike.

Severus talked while Thicknesse concurred with whatever he said. The professors sighed at the pointlessness of it all. Finally, they said their farewells to Pius Thicknesse and he left with the young man dressed in the purple robes.

Severus and Nova stood around the Entrance Hall with the other professors in an awkward silence. Everyone felt they needed to say something, yet none had anything to say. The castle around them was very quiet with all the children in their Common Rooms or Dormitories and no one speaking.

"Oh," Alecto said in surprise.

Amycus grasped his left wrist with his right hand suddenly.

Severus just turned on his heel and strode to the front doors. The Carrows followed him swiftly. Everyone stared after them.

When the doors clicked shut behind them, Professor Sprout said, "Off to a Death Eater meeting, I suppose."

McGonagall laughed bitterly. "To think there was a time when Death Eaters went to Azkaban. Whose night is it to patrol?"

"Tonight's my night." Trelawney answered. "The rest of you can go to bed."

Slughorn took the advice at once and hobbled off towards the dungeons.

"Coward," hissed McGonagall. "He is absolutely good for nothing."

Nova recalled when Slughorn used to be her Potions Professor, remembered him as a jolly, good-natured fellow, not really Death Eater material. "Is he sided with the Dark Lord? Why doesn't he have a Dark Mark then?"

"He isn't sided with anyone. He is more concerned about his own safety than the common good. When the final battle finally comes, and it will have to eventually, he will not fight anyone. He'll be hiding somewhere instead with a box of candies."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Flitwick's explanation.

"Good luck with your patrols tonight, Sybil." McGonagall said. She turned to Nova and said, "We try to avoid turning them over to the Carrows, but we still have to discipline them."

"The Carrows are in charge of discipline?" Nova asked curiously.

"Yes and they are very harsh, but I bet you can tell that just from looking at the students. It pleases Filch that they are being treated so."

"I imagine Filch is happy with the new regime." Nova said seriously. "What will happen to a student if they are out of bed after curfew?"

The professors shrugged helplessly. "It's hard to tell, it's whatever the Carrows feel like at the time."

"I suggest we all crawl into bed under our nice warm covers and dream happy dreams. Tomorrow is another day and who knows what it will hold for us? Maybe tomorrow will be the day You-Know-Who falls?"

Nobody answered Flitwick's question, not daring to hope, but instead they all headed towards their rooms. Sprout went down the basement stairs, like she was going to the kitchens. Sinistra ambled towards the astronomy tower. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Nova alone mounted the Grand Staircase in the Entrance Hall, and then they all went separate ways: Flitwick towards Ravenclaw, McGonagall towards Gryffindor, and Nova towards the Headmaster's office.

Nova went inside the office dragging her feet. She was exhausted from the long day and all the new information she had learned, most not good. She was startled by the sight of Twinkle sitting complacently on the pink-canopied bed, once more dominating the office's space. Upon seeing Nova, Twinkle hopped down from her comfortable perch and offered her a curtsey.

"Good evening, Miss Nova. Did Miss Nova enjoy supper with the minister?" Twinkle squeaked.

"Yes, indeed I did." Nova lied. She looked at Twinkle suspiciously. Who was to say the Elf wasn't spying on her for Severus?

"Twinkle's glad, Miss Nova. Miss Nova looks tired. Twinkle has Miss Nova's bed all ready for you. Twinkle put warming plates between the covers and bought Miss Nova pajamas." Twinkle held up a nightgown of soft pink silk.

"Did that nightgown belong to Miss Lovegood also?" she asked.

"No, clothes arrived for Miss Nova today. They're in that trunk." Twinkle pointed to a trunk pushed against a wall.

Nova felt like the situation was becoming ever more permanent. She lifted the lid in order to peer in. None of the clothes were hers and all seemed to be new. "Do you know who sent them?"

"Twinkle thinks Master Snape asked Missus Narcissa Malfoy to get you clothes."

Nova was surprised. It was thoughtful of Severus to do so. After all, what was she to him? She reminded herself to thank him.

Twinkle undressed her and pulled the nightgown over Nova's head. Nova sighed contently as the smooth silk slipped over her body. The material was cool and felt like liquid. Then she sidled between the warm sheets, pulled the quilt up to her chin, bided Twinkle a goodnight, and laid there awake.

"Thank you, Narcissa, for the trunk of clothes." Severus whispered to the blonde woman over a flute of bubbling champagne.

She smiled. "Believe me, clothes shopping is no awful chore for me. I was, though, unsure of her size."

"I'm sure what you bought was perfect…"

"Severus,"

He turned, automatically, at the sound of the high, smooth voice. The room was almost empty, the meeting having adjourned some fifteen minutes ago. It had been as short, relatively fruitless meeting, in which Severus' only part was to affirm that there had been no sign of Potter at Hogwarts. He walked slowly up to the Dark Lord, who was flanked by Greyback and Dolohov, and bowed reverently, hating himself every second for the traitorous façade.

"Greyback just reminded me to ask you how the gypsy is getting along."

Severus nodded coldly to the werewolf and tried to ignore what he imagined was blood streaked across his cheek. "Thank you, Fenrir, for your disinterested concern. Nova is well."

Greyback guffawed, spraying spittle. "My concern is anything but disinterested. I am not shy of hand-me-downs, though, Sevy, whenever you want her off your hands."

Severus could not help but feel slightly sick at the bawdy innuendos that followed and that he was compelled to laugh at. He excused himself as soon as it was possible and paid his respects to Narcissa and Lucius, assuring them that their son was well, that he was, at that moment, tucked safely in bed dreaming of broomsticks and dragons. Outside, he inhaled deeply of the cold air, trying to purge his mind of the image of Greyback sinking his teeth into Nova's slender throat.


	5. Chapter 5

A fire burned in the grate and casted shadows across the furniture. The portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses slumbered in their frames, gently snoring. Nova turned over beneath the blankets, struggling with the oversized nightgown which got tangled around her legs. She laid there gazing at the door, waiting for Severus to return. One arm rested across her belly, the other hung off the side of the bed. Her blonde hair was mussed and frizzed out about her face and neck. The grandfather clock in the corner ticked perpetually.

Severus did not return until after the clock had rung in two in the morning. He slipped through the door very quietly and tiptoed towards the stairs. Nova was dozing lightly and was awoken by the creak of the first stair.

"Snape!" she exclaimed. Her voice was loud in the oppressing darkness.

Severus started at her voice, unwitting she was awake. He knocked over a table covered in the delicate silver instruments so prized by Dumbledore. Severus cursed under his breath and stumbled towards her bed.

"Yes, Miss Romanov? Was there something you needed?"

Nova had sprung from under the covers as all the instruments had clattered to the ground. Her tense body relaxed a little at Severus's calm voice and the realization that they were not, indeed, being ambushed. She flushed a little at his question. "No, it's just…You're back."

Nova thought she detected the faintest smile on Severus's lips at her silliness, but the office was too dim to tell.

"Yes, I know."

Nova giggled.

It was Severus's turn to flush. His attention had been caught by her delicious laughter and he focused on her. The fire lent a warm golden hue to her pale skin and her tousled blonde hair tumbled across her shoulders gilded by the orange light of the flames. He noticed, pleased, she had received the trunk of clothes he had begged of Narcissa Malfoy. She was in a silk pink nightgown that was far too large. He had over-estimated her size. After all, he was not a fashion expert and he had given Narcissa the money to purchase the clothes believing she would figure it out herself. The neck of the gown hung down to reveal more porcelain skin than you would normally see.

Severus looked up to her eyes, which were watching his steadily. He was embarrassed by being distracted so easily. She was beautiful, but he could not think about that. There could be no diversions for him; he had bigger Hippogriffs to fry than what was lacking in his love-life.

"Thank you so much for the clothes and everything else." Nova murmured.

"You're welcome," Severus replied.

Nova felt like it was the prelude to her first kiss all over again. Except this time it did not lead to anything magical. She stepped away from Severus and bided him a good night.

Before her was the man who killed Albus Dumbledore. There in front of her was the coward who fled rather than duel a real duel. Right there was the infamous Death Eater, the companion of the Dark Lord.

And Nova was drawn to him.

She thought maybe it was his mystique. There was something about Severus Snape you could not piece together. There was something more to him and Nova desperately wanted to know.

Severus turned away from the alluring blonde Gypsy and went upstairs to his bed.

He mechanically pulled on his nightshirt and got into bed. He had only a few short hours to sleep before he would have to wake up and face another day. He drifted off to sleep, his snoring filling the room.

He dreamed of a Gypsy. She was reading his palm and Severus was very interested in her prophecy, confident in her abilities. She was talking of the outcome of the war, he knew, but yet he did not know what she was saying. Her voice was muffled as if she had a scarf covering her mouth. It was not until the end of the dream that he clearly saw the Gypsy and heard her voice.

She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was luminescent and she was wearing nothing but a pink nightgown.

She said, in a ringing, haunting voice, "Severus, you killed Dumbledore."

The last thing he saw before he awoke was a hard flinty look like stone in her sapphire eyes that flashed momentarily red.

Severus sat bolt upright in bed. His heart pounded in synchrony with the ticking clock. His chest heaved and he was sweating heavily. So much pressure was on his shoulders he was finding it hard to catch his breath. The sun rose as he sat in bed, gasping for air and regulating his heart beat. Slowly, its tempo became normal and his lungs could fill properly.

_It has finally happened._ Severus thought tartly. _I have actually cracked. It's all downhill from here._

Severus had been feeling like he needed to tell someone the truth for a while. He wanted at least one person who knew he was not a murderer. He needed someone, desperately, who knew him well and could console him and tell him he was not a murderer. He wanted it to be known he was doing what he could for the students, but could only do so much.

The logical confidante would be a family member or a trustworthy friend, but he had neither. He considered telling a House-Elf or confessing himself to McGonagall, but the former was drastic and the latter was simply out of the question: McGonagall would never believe him. If Nova would listen…

Nova awoke before Severus did that morning. She got dressed in a set of sea green robes and sat on the edge of the bed, drinking in the sunshine issuing through the east-facing windows. She did not have to wait long before Severus came down the stairs, enveloped in his customary black robes.

"Good morning!" Nova smiled and did not know why she did. After all, he was a Death Eater and though she did not choose a side in the war she certainly did not agree with the Dark Lord.

Severus looked at her sweet smile and felt himself give in. He would have to tell Nova. There was simply no way around it. Especially when she smiled at him or when she wore that pink gown. He was drawn in and before he was aware, he was telling Nova his life story.

Well, maybe not his life story. His career as a Death Eater, his return to Dumbledore's side, his spying on the Dark Lord for the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's accident and his request, and Severus's quest to protect the students all came out. Nova listened intently while he poured his heart at her feet for her to examine and declare evil or not.

When he finished, Nova patted the bed next to her and Severus sat down beside her. She did not say anything at first

Nova tuned into Severus's aura. She felt it pulsing rapidly. All she felt was desperation and fear and a longing for something, but not a bit of deceit. She trusted her sense enough to believe him and immediately felt awful for him.

"Severus," she murmured gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I believe you. Why didn't you tell McGonagall?"

Severus shuddered. He felt weak and empty then. "Because she would have never trusted me anyway, none of them, none of the Order, ever liked me."

Nova had to concede to the rationale behind that answer. She rocked him a little, like a small child that has had a nightmare. She made shushing noises in his ear until he was quite content and did not question him. He was grateful for her quiet acceptance of his narrative.

But it could not remain like this and they both knew it. "When the final battle comes…between Harry Potter and You-Know-Who…?" she trailed off.

"I will lay down my life for Harry Potter if that is what it comes to." Severus answered honestly. He could not repress a sneer as he said, "That is, if Potter will ever come out of hiding.

"He will." Nova replied confidently.

"Potter was my student for six years and he did not once show any exceptionality."

"Come now, Severus, I know that cannot be true. He must be an exceptional wizard if he is the only person alive who has the ability to defeat You-Know-Who. Poor boy, he has a lot of pressure on his shoulders."

Severus could not disagree with that. "He does have a lot of pressure. He is our only hope of ever ridding ourselves of the Dark Lord for good and the Ministry is making it even more difficult. They've made him an outlaw."

"He needs all the help he can get." Nova said solemnly. "He is just a boy and we cannot lose faith in him. I only hope…he succeeds."

Nova turned her face away from Severus and let her arm drop from his shoulders. She was overwhelmed with shame. She was sitting next to a man who had done everything to help bring about You-Know-Who's downfall, and she had done nothing. Nova had sensed death on many people she passed and had said nothing, too afraid to do anything. She was even too afraid to choose sides, even in her head.

Severus watched Nova as she tensed and her face contorted. It was not anger, perhaps embarrassment and frustration and fear. He gently touched her shoulder and asked, "Nova? What's wrong?"

"I…What can I say? I am so frightened. I have been nothing but a…a by-stander throughout this war. The First War was different because I was too young and hardly noticed the war, but now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back…I should do something to help put an end to him for good…Forever. I have done nothing but hide and try to seem insignificant so I would not have to get involved. Now…I think I have to help…get rid of…You-Know-Who…after listening to your story and realizing how…courageous you are."

"Nova, you have been helping all along just by being one less person who followed the Dark Lord. The more followers he gets, the more out-numbered we are."

Nova's blue eyes looked into Severus's black ones and both pairs of eyes were filled with honesty and trust. Nova smiled and Severus smiled back, then they both stood up and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The other professors were already at the High Table and the students were eating their breakfasts. They all looked up as their Headmaster, in his customary black, but in a seemingly good mood, and a blonde stranger, in sea green robes, entered together.

All of the professors knew Nova and knew why she was there, other than Horace. He recalled Nova from when he taught her. She was an intelligent student and likeable with an independent mind. Trelawney looked at Nova with distaste. While she had never taught Nova, Sybil knew Dumbledore placed more faith in Nova's skills than her own. Nova was nothing more than a Gypsy with no proper fortune-telling instruction. She had picked up all the tricks she knew from the streets.

The students just stared at Nova with interest. There were many rumors and as Nova and Severus crossed the Great Hall they passed from person to person and table to table.

"She's Snape's sister!" exclaimed one student to which another replied, "She looks nothing like him at all. No way are they related."

"She is You-Know-Who's daughter!" said a student that was promptly hushed.

Severus rolled his eyes at these ideas and Nova laughed, but sobered after hearing what one Ravenclaw whispered.

"She is Professor Snape's concubine." This was stated matter-of-factly.

"What is that?" asked a Hufflepuff.

"That means she's his slut!" hissed a Slytherin loudly enough for the whole hall to hear.

"Silence," Severus said. "Silence, for the remainder of the meal because you should not speculate about what you know nothing about. I want you to cease your pointless chattering and consider the disrespectfulness of the things you just said."

The Great Hall hushed other than the clatter of silverware and shifting of bodies. Severus and Nova took their seats at the High Table and the professors did not talk either. After he finished eating, Severus stood up and everyone turned to hear what he had to say.

"You have all clearly noticed our new addition, Miss Romanov. She is to be shown the same respect you would show any teacher. Now all of you go to your classes."

Students and teachers alike obeyed. Nova, Severus, and Filch were left alone in the hall.

Filch muttered under his breath while shuffling towards the exit after the crowd had dissipated. "Children are always messing up everything. Good-for-nothing brats are what they are. Why bother trying to give the dolts an education? What they really need is a good lashing."

Severus glared at the caretaker's back and Nova asked kindly, "Mr. Filch, how is Mrs. Norris?"

Filch stopped muttering and said, "Eh?"

"I asked you how Mrs. Norris is."

"She is fine, thank you. Why do you ask?"

"I ask as a matter of courtesy. Maybe a concept you are unfamiliar with?"

Filch mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Argus?" Severus demanded.

Filch repeated what he said in no more than a gravelly grumble.

"Speak up!"

"I said that I would like to know what the hell she thinks she is doing here." Filch said, examining his fingernails. It would be fruitless to lie to Snape, with his discerning eyes like black tunnels.

Severus glared at Filch then turned to see Nova, looking hurt, fumbling with her napkin. Severus returned to scowling at Filch. The caretaker said nothing as Severus glowered down at him from the High Table.

"Mr. Filch, tell me, do you like your position here at Hogwarts because you can easily be dismissed and replaced if you continue to insult our guests." Severus said severely.

Filch did not reply.

"Just go do something useful, Argus."

Filch scuffled out of the hall.

Severus sighed and said to Nova, "Filch thinks of the Dark Lord as a friend of Squibs. He has only kept his job because the Dark Lord thinks it is convenient to have a Squib that is loyal to him."

Nova was about to point out the uselessness of Squibs in a Magical community, but instead asked, "Is You-Know-Who going to start to recruit Muggles next?"

Severus chuckled. "I would not put it past him at this point. What will it matter anyway if he reveals the Magical world to Muggles if he ultimately plans to eliminate them completely?"

"It will not matter," Nova conceded. She sat back in her chair and looked out over the Great Hall. As a student she had never sat there of course. Hogwarts was the only home that she had ever known that was even relatively permanent. She was a wanderer, after all, and wanderers did not keep houses with vegetable patches in the backyard.

Severus allowed Nova her reverie until the House-Elves started to clean the hall. As they were exiting, Nova asked what classes the Carrows taught.

"Amycus teaches Dark Arts and Alecto teaches Muggle Studies."

"Excuse me, but did you say Amycus Carrow teaches a class called _Dark Arts_? You mean defense, right?"

"No, that is what I said." Severus replied grimly. "We are no longer teaching our students defense, but now we are teaching them the Dark Arts. It's unnerving knowing your students know the Unforgiveables."

"The Unforgiveables are illegal…They can't be teaching them in a school!"

"Would you like to see our Dark Arts class?"

Severus led Nova to the same classroom where they had both taken Defense Against the Dark Arts. He told her it was a fourth-year Slytherin class. They walked in and sat together at a vacant table in the third row. Nova saw that all ten of the Slytherin fourth-years seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.

Amycus did not notice the entrance of Severus and Nova. He was lecturing on the scum that it was okay to curse while cutting his fingernails with a knife. "Filthy Mudbloods-just drop them dead with the killing curse. Same for Half-Breeds, 'scept some ain't easily done with. Like Half-Giants, they got tough skin that protects them from a lot of your everyday curses. Now the Cruciatus is more for your annoying muck, like Half-Bloods and such." Amycus spotted Severus and Nova at last. "How do you do, Headmaster? Just in time for a demonstration of the Cruciatus. Your time is here, Finnigan."

A boy, possibly in his last year at school, stepped out of the corner behind Amycus's desk. He glowered at the room.

"Mr. Finnigan here is a rule-breaker." Carrow informed everyone. "As punishment he is going to be our practice dummy. I'll show you how it's done, and then you can try. Finnigan, you go stand in the front of the room."

The boy walked stiffly to the front, where the class had a good view. His body was rigid, prepared for the pain that was to come.

Nova said to Severus, "This is horrific, can't you do anything about it? You're the Headmaster you should be able to stop this. Please, Severus, tell me there is something you can do."

Severus just stared ahead. His eyes had gone steely and his thin lips were compressed. He did not react to Nova tugging on the sleeve of his robe.

"Crucio!" shouted Amycus, pointing his wand directly at the rule-breaking boy.

A jet of bright red light hit him in the back. He fell to the floor screaming and his body jerked around grotesquely. His screams echoed, reverberating off the stone walls of the classroom. Nova's throat went dry watching the boy lurching around as if he was possessed. His head was thrown against the leg of the desk and he howled in agony.

Amycus finally reversed the spell and Finnigan rose to his feet, shaking and gasping for breath. Blood matted his hair and he leaned on a table for support. Amycus merely cackled.

"Those were the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, and you can see you don't want to have it aimed at you. It's a nasty sort of spell and only to be used on vermin, so who wants to try if for themselves first?"

Before any of the students could volunteer, Nova rose and said, "Actually I'm afraid you must postpone your lesson, Professor Carrow." The students groaned and Nova felt nauseous. "I came here because I need to speak to Mr. Finnigan."

Severus did not protest at this lie, but Amycus was skeptical.

"What could you want with him? You're not teacher here, you're just a Gypsy."

"I need to speak to Mr. Finnigan." Nova repeated. "Why I need to speak to him is none of your business, Professor. Come, Mr. Finnigan." Nova led the boy out into the corridor and Severus followed them.

"What do you want?" Finnigan demanded.

"I understand you do not trust me, but believe me when I say I am giving you a chance to get out of this place for good. Do you have somewhere to go?"

Finnigan looked at the blonde stranger in distrust. Sure she looked harmless enough, but was she? "I do have a place I can go, but how do I know you will not follow me? You are probably trying to find out where the others are hiding."

Severus had started to walk away and was pretending not to hear their exchange. Visibly assisting a student would be the exact same as telling the Dark Lord he was a spy. Once he was out of sight around the corner he stopped and listened.

Nova said, "Perhaps then you can go back to your Common Room and hide out for a bit. Or maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey heal your head, it's bleeding. Though really, you can trust me. Who are you, by the way?"

"Seamus Finnigan,"

Nova walked after Severus and Seamus went in the direction of the Hospital Wing, but she did not know if that was where he really went. Rounding the corner, she nearly toppled over Severus.

"Severus, where do you think he went? Is he going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, Nova, he is probably going to wherever Dumbledore's Army has been disappearing to. Wherever the DA is, they should be quite proud because they are hidden well. Filch has been searching for their hideout everywhere. Of course, if he was to find them, I would have to wipe his memory immediately."

"Of course," Nova agreed.

"So what did you think of Professor Carrow's class?"

"It was dreadful. They are only fourth-years…They should not see the Cruciatus Curse used and definitely not use it themselves. Then he was telling them who to use it on!"

"If something is not done soon, the next generation of Wizards is going to be murderers." Severus wondered how long Potter's mysterious mission was going to take and what exactly the mission was.

"If they hate Muggles so much, why is there still a Muggle Studies class?"

Severus frowned. "Muggles Studies does not teach them about Muggles, but what to think about Muggles. For example, instead of explaining the Muggle education system to the students, Alecto tells them how defective it is. Actually, Muggle Studies is a required course now."

"Really? And what do the students think of it? What do they think of the class, I mean?"

"Oh, some of them love it. They find it a right bit funny. But others hate it. And you cannot blame them because most have been raised around Muggles. Peppermint,"

This last was said to the gargoyle, who moved to allow Severus and Nova entrance. They climbed onto the slowly turning spiral staircase and it deposited them at the door to the office.

"There isn't any truly pure blood anymore really. You and I, we call ourselves Pureblood, yet we must have Muggle ancestors somewhere on our family tree." Nova did not know her family tree and could not offer an example of a Muggle relative.

"Alas, I cannot even pretend to be Pureblood." Severus said. "I am only a measly Half-Blood. My father was a Muggle and my mother what you would call a Pureblood. If only the Carrows knew their Headmaster was a Half-Blood."

Nova raised her arched eyebrows. "I thought the Dark Lord only liked Half-Bloods a little more than Muggle-Borns."

Severus smirked. "Indeed, but he has sympathy for Half-Bloods, considering he is one himself." Seeing the confused look on Nova's face he continued. "His mother was witch, but his father was a Muggle. His father abandoned his mother while she was pregnant and she died after giving birth to her son."

Nova found it difficult to think of the most powerful evil Wizard of all time as having a family. She had been under the impression that You-Know-Who was created rather than born.

"Where is his father?"

"He was murdered a while ago."

"By…"

"The Dark Lord? Most likely." Severus sat down on the edge of Nova's pink bed. "The Dark Lord and I come from a similar past. Maybe that is why he trusts me so."

"You murdered your father too?" Nova gasped.

"No! I certainly did not murder my father. I only meant that we both have Muggle fathers and our mothers were witches."

"Oh, that's good that you did not murder your father. I am glad that though you two come from families that are alike, you did not choose the same path as he did. You really are a great person, Severus. I wish I was just half as good as you."

"I am not as good as you say. I killed my best friend."

"No, no, Severus, you did not." Nova wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hot tears ran in rivulets down his cheeks and onto her neck. "It was Dumbledore's time to go. I saw it in his palm. Severus, don't cry, you did not kill anyone. You are just so brave. If I had a best friend, I do not know that I could kill them."

"This means you are a better friend than I am." Severus muttered, pulling away from the Gypsy's embrace and drying his eyes on his sleeve.

"No it does not, what it means is that you are willing to make sacrifices for the greater good. The greater good is doing anything to help bring down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You have done everything you can; now you must protect these students and I will help. I may have done nothing for the first part of the war, but I am going to help end it."

"Nova, you really should not. You could get hurt, or killed. For Heaven's sake, Nova, you could get eaten! It is too dangerous for you to get involved. You were right earlier when you were simply staying out of the way."

"Isn't what everyone else is risking the same I am? Everyone else who is out there fighting, taking an active part in this war, are they not in the same danger I am?"

"They are," Severus conceded. "Your part in the war can be helping me here at the school."

Severus and Nova watched as Dumbledore's portrait strolled out of its frame and returned a few seconds later with a hair pick. He proceeded to comb his beard while humming an unfamiliar tune.

"The children will be returning home for the holidays soon." Nova observed.

"They would be safer if they stayed here." Severus pointed out. "Alas, many parents that have the best intentions will not send their children back to Hogwarts after the vacation."

"Will they go into hiding?"

Severus shrugged. Severus himself had considered hiding or leaving the country. Peru sounded like a nice place. Nova could go with him and be free and then they would both be safe. Slowly they would forget about their lives in England and the wars. Eventually they would be able to lead normal lives. And she could go on her own way rather than living her life depending on him.

"Severus, what are you thinking? You have a thoughtful gleam in your eye."

"Do I? I just had a fleeting idea."

"What was it?"

Severus hesitated and before he could answer people on the spiral staircase could be heard. There was a loud knock on the door and Severus invited them in.

Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange trooped in.

Bellatrix, tall and dark, surveyed the room from beneath lowered lids. Her eyes lit upon Nova and her lips curved into a wicked smile.

Rudolphus was overwhelmed by his wife's presence. He was too thin and his nose was crooked.

Both had the distinct aura of having been long in Azkaban and being slightly crazed.

"We were not interrupting anything, Snape?" Rudolphus inquired. He lowered himself into a chair. His grey eyes were almost translucent and his pale skin had a lucid quality.

"Not at all," he answered politely.

Bellatrix scoffed. "Just spending time with your Gypsy, I see. What else did you expect, Rudolphus?" Her eyes narrowed scornfully at Severus.

"I was just looking over my list of students that are going to remain at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. There are only few that are staying behind, actually." Severus ignored Bellatrix's comment.

"Headmaster Snape!"

The foursome in the office started as a shrill voice called for Severus.

Severus stood up calmly and opened the door. The landing was empty. Upon descending the staircase he found Alecto arguing with the stone gargoyle and clutching a student by the neck of his robes.

"It wouldn't let me pass!" Alecto whined as they let the staircase transport them. Alecto had a student with her.

"You simply have to give it the password, Professor Carrow." Severus replied wryly.

"I don't know the damn password!"

"How unfortunate," Severus gestured Alecto and the student into the office. "Now what is it you need, Professor Carrow?"

"What I need are some respectful students! They're always doing something. I hate being a teacher!" Alecto wailed. "This idiot here," Alecto thumped the student on the back of his head. "This idiot here he stole me wand, he did. Luckily I noticed it missing 'fore he went and snapped it in two!"

Severus looked at the boy who glared back. The badge on his chest said he was a Hufflepuff. He must have been in his second or third year. A pink circle on his chin was darkening to blue-black as Severus watched.

"I do not understand what you need me for, Professor. After all, you are in control of discipline so you should know what to do."

"Headmaster, this boy is a nuisance! He is always doing something and no kind of punishment helps! I've done everything to teach him his lesson. I've made him hand wash the grand stairwell and work with the House-elves."

"I see he is a hopeless case."

Bellatrix's lips formed into a cruel grin. "I can think of a good form of punishment."

Fear flickered behind the boy's eyes.

Bellatrix pulled her wand from her robes. "A few minutes under the Cruciatus Curse should solve the problem. _Crucio_!"

Nova could not watch. She turned away from the boy but could not ignore his wails. The agony in his piercing screams wrenched her heart about behind her ribs.

"Stop!" she shouted, her voice cracking. "Just stop!"

Bellatrix lifted the curse, still smiling sadistically. "Is something wrong?"

Nova stared at her shaking hands clasped in her lap. The boy was shivering violently on the floor, hugging himself. Bellatrix slowly walked towards Nova and lowered her face to her level.

"What is the problem? Never seen the Cruciatus Curse before? It is really more painful than it looks so be thankful it was the kid and not you." Without moving, she said, "Severus, you really ought to teach her a lesson. Or would prefer that I did it?"

Severus did not respond. His jaw was set firmly and his eyes impassive.

"He must not care too much about you if he isn't going to try to stop me. Poor Gypsy girl that is all alone in the world. I almost feel bad about using an Unforgiveable on such a pathetic creature."

The pain fogged Nova's vision, but she knew she was thrashing around like the Finnigan boy and the Hufflepuff student had both done. She kicked a table and it toppled over, its contents scattering. A leather bound book cut Nova's cheek with its sharp corner. Nova did not know how long she was under the curse but eventually she simply curled up into a ball and muffled her screams by biting her hand. Bellatrix was apparently bored by the shaking and whimpering because she lifted the curse.

Nova rolled onto her back. The Hufflepuff boy looked at her with concern.

"Is anything the matter, Snape?" Bellatrix asked sweetly.

"Nothing at all," Severus replied blandly. "Nova if you would like to leave…" Severus gestured to the stairs leading to his private rooms.

Nova accepted the invitation and absconded up the steps on trembling legs, stumbling, straining to see past the tears blurring her eyes.

"Professor Carrow, I believe you have a class and you are not doing a great job teaching from my office." Severus said and turned to the frightened boy. "Please go straight to your class." Alecto and the Hufflepuff left Severus alone with the Lestranges. "I am sure you have a particular reason for visiting?"

"We are here to invite you to a Christmas Eve party."

"Charming, I'm sure,"

Rudolphus grinned. "It's at the Malfoys' place. Lucius ordered fifty barrels of the best whiskey for the occasion."

"The Dark Lord will be there." Bellatrix stated this with an expression that Severus considered all too gleeful. He found it quite grim news.

Rudolphus did not appear to be thrilled by this either. "Bella, we ought to go."

The Lestranges left without trapping Severus into accepting the invitation. Of course he would also have to evade Narcissa's and Lucius' invitations.

Severus climbed the steps to his private quarters. Nova had cleared the books from the sofa. Her back was severely straight, like a granite statue, and her legs were crossed.

He lifted her chin and brushed back her hair to look at the long thin scratch down her cheek. Severus retrieved his wand from the deep pocket of his robes and erased the scratch from her face, leaving it smooth and white once more. Stowing his wand back in his pocket, he lightly touched the place where the mark had been.

Nova's mind, troubled from Bellatrix's visit cleared at the touch and she put her hand over his, holding it to her face. She heaved a sigh that turned into a shudder as she recalled the pain. Nova brought Severus's hand to her lips and kissed his palm gently.

"I'm sorry, Love, I…"

"Oh, what could you have done, Severus? I would not want you to be in trouble with You-Know-Who because of me and anyway it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad, huh?" Severus teased.

Nova smiled faintly. "This war, it will be over soon, won't it?"

His heart ached at the sound of desperation in her voice. "It all depends on how soon Potter will be prepared to fight the Dark Lord. And if he wins."

"He has to or else we will forever be ruled by You-Know-Who. Oh, he has to, Severus."

"I agree. He simply must defeat You-Know-Who." The Headmaster was silent several moments. The grandfather clock ticked loudly. He thought back to one of his last conversations with Dumbledore. "He will defeat him. Dumbledore prepared him himself. I have one last thing I can do to help Potter."

"What is it?"

"I have to get the sword of Gryffindor to him without him knowing it's me, but not yet. It isn't time yet. Dumbledore said I would know when it was time."


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, a Saturday, Nova looked out the window to see a bright sun reflecting off the blindingly white snow. A fire roared in the circular office, steaming the chilled window panes. Nova wiped the glass clear to watch a cat roll exaltedly in the snow.

"We must have had quite a storm last night." she observed to Severus.

"Indeed. Come, let us eat a good breakfast before we start the Christmas decorations."

After a great many waffles, Nova and Severus were ready to bring Christmas into Hogwarts' halls. Their first order of business was to find trees for the Great Hall. The Forbidden Forest had an abundance of trees, but it was difficult to find the right one. The ancient forest had trees that were too tall and trees that were too wide. There were trees inhabited by creatures gentle and vicious.

"This is hopeless."

"No it isn't, Severus. Anyway, as Headmaster you must bring the students holiday joy, which means we need trees. Amongst all these trees," Nova opened her arms wide to indicate the vastness of the forest, "there must be one that is the exact size we need."

Severus grimaced. "We need more than one. Usually there are twelve."

"Where's the gamekeeper? He's supposed to do this."

"He is a Half-Breed in hiding." Severus replied expressionlessly.

"Professor Kettleburn?" Nova queried, perplexed.

"Professor Hagrid," Severus corrected. "Professor Kettleburn retired five years ago."

"Well, then, I guess it is up to us find the perfect trees. Come on, Severus, the children will be disappointed if we do not. Over here, I think." Nova pointed to a wide fir about twice her height. "That tree should go nicely in the Great Hall."

"However do you intend to get it back to the castle? We have no half-giants to carry it for us, Nova."

"I reckoned you would have a plan!"

"Not I!" Severus remarked. "You're a gypsy, you should have foreseen this!"

"Severus, I suggest you come up with a way to get this tree to the castle right now, or else Hogwarts will have no Christmas!" Nova raised her eyebrows expectantly at him. "Well, think!"

Severus chuckled. "We have had a nice little expedition anyhow, even if it hasn't come to fruition. Really, you cannot expect me to think of everything. I am not even quite sure how to cut it down." He added matter-of-factly.

With a swift swipe of her wand, Nova felled the tree. "Now take it inside." She commanded. "Can't you just levitate it inside?"

"Yes, in a moment or two I will, but for now allow me to enjoy this peace. Out here in the middle of all these trees, without wizards, I will forget about the war and the part I play in it. I am a forest-dweller, a man of nature and simplicity, and you are my sweet paramour. These tree boughs are our home." He spread his cloak across the snow. "Come sit with me on our finest divan."

Nova giggled and sat next to him. The wet icy snow quickly soaked through the thick cloak. Severus scooped up a handful of the snow and offered it to Nova.

"Parched, my love?"

Nova brought his hand to her mouth and tasted the snow. It tasted clean and wintry. She carried his wrist next to her lips and kissed it. She ran her lips across his palm and brushed the snow from his fingers. Nova pressed the chilled hand to her warm neck

"Someone's looking for us." She murmured.

"Who?"

"Headmaster?" a voice called. "Miss Romanov?"

"We're here,"

Professor McGonagall trudged towards them and demanded sharply, "What are you doing?"

"We live here now." Severus answered.

McGonagall disregarded his uncharacteristically quirky reply and looked over the fallen tree. "Shall I'll take this to the castle for you? You need not bother yourselves to find anymore, Pomona and I have gotten plenty already waiting for you two."

Nova clambered to her feet and Severus mimicked her. "We were just heading back."

"Clearly," she countered, but smiled all the same.

Severus shook his cloak off and folded it over his arm.

Inside the Great Hall, Professor Flitwick had placed the trees in their proper positions and directed McGonagall where to put the final one. Professor Sprout flicked her wand and red poinsettias bloomed on one tree. Filch was sweeping up fallen pine needles. The Carrows were stringing white and silver Dark Marks through a tree while Slughorn watched on, disgruntled. Severus scowled at them, but said nothing. Nova began winding gold bubbles through the limbs of the tree she and Severus had just gotten, the bubbles materializing from the tip of her wand with small popping noises.

At lunchtime, the students helped themselves to sandwiches, surveying the work that had been done. Nova saw a child point at the Dark Marks, sparkling deceitfully, and soon all the children were looking at them and then back towards the teachers at the High Table. Professors Sprout and Flitwick kept their eyes on their plates, but McGonagall gave the students several sharp looks and they ignored the Marks.

Nova and Severus finished decorating late that night and retired to the Headmaster's quarters. The portraits on the wall were snoozing as was the Sorting Hat. Nova conjured her pink bed and curled up with a soft pillow in a silk case. Severus, tired, drug his feet up the stairs and into his bedchamber, fighting the urge to climb into Nova's bed and snuggle up beside her.

Nova woke slowly the following morning, not eager to get out her soft bed, warmed by her body. She opened one eye a bit and spotted Severus, at his desk, watching her.

"Mmm, good morning." she yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm,"

"Whatcha doing?"

He looked down at the parchment before him. "Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. I am writing down rules for the students. They must stay out of Dionysus' Brew and the Shrieking Shack. They cannot wonder outside the town limits or talk to strangers. Most of this came from the Dark Lord."

"Why wouldn't the Dark Lord want them in those places?"

"He does not want students wandering away. Dionysus' Brew is nothing more than a Death Eater meeting hall anyway and the Shrieking Shack is You-Know-Who's next conquest. It will give him access to the school."

"But Severus, isn't the Shrieking Shack further away from Hogwarts than Dionysus'?"

"Actually, there is a tunnel that connects the Shrieking Shack to Hogwarts."

"There is? I have never heard of such a thing."

"Yeah, well, the Dark Lord knows the tunnel is there. Peter Pettigrew, one of the few who knew about the tunnel, would have told him some three years ago. Dumbledore fortified it though before he died. He knew the Dark Lord would try to reach Hogwarts through the Shrieking Shack."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Nova repeated.

"Do you recognize the name? You were only young when he died."

"Died?"

"Well, turned into a rat. He blew up a street, killing dozens of Muggles, and framed Sirius Black for it. Of course Black had nothing to do with it and was sent to Azkaban for life and Pettigrew lived thirteen years as a rat before joining up with You-Know-Who. It is really an odd story."

"I do remember. It was around the same time of the Potter murders. Wait, did you say turned into a rat and lived as one?"

"Indeed, for thirteen years…He was an Animagus."

"Oh, I see… he might as well move into the Shrieking Shack. Who is going to stop him? He already has the school anyway."

"The Order watches his every move. They know about the tunnel. He really isn't gaining anything but a dilapidated hideout and a direct route into the grounds. He says he has a special purpose for it."

Christmas drew near and students returned home for the holidays. Several of those who had opted to remain at Hogwarts had disappeared before Christmas morning or on the weekend of the Hogsmeade trip. Dinner on Christmas Eve was a lonely affair. The professors and Nova sat at the high table and three students, a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor, sat at their respective tables silently. The Ravenclaw cracked open a book, the Slytherin dozed off a bit, and Severus suggested the students return to their dormitories for the night.

With the students gone, Amycus said, "We can be expecting a visit from the Dark Lord tonight."

Severus looked around at Amycus. "Why do you say that?"

McGonagall pursed her lips.

Amycus grinned. "It's Christmas, ain't it? It's a time for celebration."

Severus did not answer and when he and Nova excused themselves from supper, the Carrows followed them. They trailed into the Headmaster's chambers behind them without invitation.

"Wheezy," Amycus said. Severus and Nova looked at him curiously. "You damned House-Elf! Wheezy!"

A decrepit old House-Elf Apparated at Amycus' feet and bowed ungraciously. "You called?"

Amycus eyed Wheezy nervously. "Eggnog…please…"

The elf glared at him for a moment. "Of course," he said and Disapparated.

"I hate that elf."

Severus concealed a smirk but frowned when Alecto decided to question Nova about her lineage. Nova bit back a rude reply and simply remarked, "I am a Pureblood, a Gypsy."

"Probably not a very good one," Alecto said gruffly.

Nova shrugged one shoulder slightly. "I know you're mum's a squib. I know your own magical talents are only minimal. I know you have a thing for Argus Filch."

Alecto looked at Nova reproachfully. Amycus cleared his throat uncomfortably, embarrassed for his sister. Nova smiled pleasantly.

Everyone jumped at a swooshing noise from the fireplace. The flames flared-up bright green and a tall spinning figure could be seen and a moment later Lord Voldemort was deposited on the hearth rug. Everyone stood up, the Carrows out of surprise, Nova out of fear, and Severus in greeting. Nova admired how he could always remain completely composed.

"Good evening," the Dark Lord said in a low slow voice.

"Happy Christmas, my Lord," Severus returned serenely.

At that moment Wheezy chose to appear with a pitcher of warm eggnog and four goblets. "I see a fifth goblet will be in order." The elf was unconcerned about the presence of You-Know-Who. "I wish the Dark Lord a happy Christmas, indeed." With a 'pop' the elf disappeared for another goblet.

"I see you still have Wheezy in your service, Amycus."

"Unfortunately,"

Lord Voldemort conjured a black winged chair and sat down comfortably in it. He gestured for everyone else to also be seated. Severus sat placidly behind his desk, a rigid Nova at his side.

Wheezy reappeared with a goblet and asked, "I suppose you want me to serve you your drinks now?"

Amycus hesitated in answering, not wanting to keep the elf around longer than necessary, and the Dark Lord answered for him, "No, not at all, Wheezy, but thank you. Miss Romanov will serve us."

The elf did not seem to care either way and bowed out. Nova poured and handed out the glasses of eggnog before anyone spoke.

"So I suppose you guys are not attending the Malfoy's party?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Oh, we are," Alecto said. "That is, Amycus and I are if it is okay with the Headmaster. It isn't our night to patrol anyway."

"With only three students, I daresay I can manage quite well without you. Wish everyone at the party happy holidays for me and thank Lucius and Narcissa for their kind invitation."

"Too bad you are not going, Severus. I stopped here just to see if you were coming." You-Know-Who stood up and banished his chair. "Alecto, Amycus, ready to go? The Malfoys will be expecting us. You first," he offered Alecto the bowl of Floo Powder from off the mantle.

First Alecto, then Amycus vanished into the flames headed for the Malfoy manor. Nova was more than grateful for this prompt leave-taking.

"I see Amycus is still afraid of his House-Elf."

Severus did not have to pretend to be amused.

The Dark Lord looked at Severus carefully, like he was considering his value, and then turned his red gaze on Nova. "You are rather fond, aren't you Severus, of the Gypsy?"

Nova expected him to deny it, but instead he said, "I am afraid that I am."

"She will probably be relieved when I am gone." He chuckled. "Relax, little Gypsy, I will not harm you, you are nothing to me, little insignificant creature." He touched her cheek with a finger. Nova froze in fear, holding her breath. "Breathe…" he cupped her face, leaning down to her level. "I have no reason to kill you, you're nothing but a wanderer." He took her chin and turned her face so his lips were at her ear. "Please believe me when I tell you that it would be a waste of my time to kill you." He pressed his face against her neck. Severus remained perfectly still, emotionless. "Farewell Severus, Gypsy." The Dark Lord pulled away from Nova and disappeared into the fireplace, where the flames carried him away.

Nova shivered. She felt cold and unpleasant. Severus stared after the green flames for a minute, where You-Know-Who had disappeared. He felt hot and angry.

"It's okay, Nova. I promise he will never hurt you."

"You cannot promise that and you cannot promise that he will not kill everyone I love, because he will do both." Nova's head was throbbing. "He has such a sick aura. I hate his very presence."

"Neither do I, but he is unavoidable, my love."

Nova took a sip of her eggnog. She could taste the sprig of fresh mint in it. "You know, Severus, you can go to that Christmas party if you wish. It will not bother me."

Severus grasped her hand. "I would rather be here with you than with them. The Malfoys are not bad people, but the rest of them I despise."

"The Malfoys are Death Eaters too."

"Just because they are afraid not to be, and they are right. If Lucius had not returned to the Dark Lord's side, then he and his whole family would be dead right now. They look out for their own interests, as most people do."

"Well, either way, I am glad you are staying here with me. I am rather fond of you, too."

Severus shrugged and smiled slightly. "I am the Dark Lord's favorite. It gives me a sort of advantage. It might just save you one day, being a preference of mine, that is."

"And what if you fall out of favor with him?"

His hand tightened on hers. "I suggest you hope that I don't." He reached for a tin on his desk. "Biscuit? Narcissa sent them."

Nova accepted one. "Thanks,"

Severus stood and pulled Nova with him. He moved close to the fire and they sat side by side on the hearth rug and watched the flames, lost in their thoughts.

It was late and the fire was dying before Nova shifted and said, "It's late."

"Hmmmm?" Severus drew his eyes from the fire. "What did you say?"

"I said that it was late, darling."

Severus looked around at the clock. It was nearing midnight. "It is almost Christmas." He wrapped an arm around her small waist and she nestled into his side.

_Dong_ declared the grandfather clock in the corner.

"Happy Christmas, Nova."

_Dong_

"You too, Severus,"

_Dong _

On the twelfth _dong, _the failing flames flashed bright green for an instant and piece of parchment fluttered out of the chimney onto the rug in front of Severus and Nova. Severus snatched it up and read it.

"Happy Christmas Severus and Gypsy, I find that you are still awake at this hour and send you a little note. The festivities at the Malfoy Manor continue, though most are in a drunken stupor by now. I may stop by later, when it is a more decent hour, and we can exchange gifts. –Your Most Merciful Master"

"You got him a present for Christmas?" Nova queried.

"Of course, the Dark Lord and I always exchange gifts. I got him an authentic Death Eater repelling pendant from a booth in Diagon Alley. He will find it amusing."

Nova asked angrily, "Who did he give you last year for Christmas?"

"Who? What do you mean, who did he get me? He doesn't give me _people_, Nova." He looked at her, confused. "Oh, I know what you think. You think he normally gives me people as gifts. No, Nova, you are a unique present. I have never been given a person before, I swear."

"Will you swear it too when you replace me with whoever he gives you tomorrow?"

Nova went to stand up, but Severus tugged her back down beside him.

"I am not going to replace you!"

"Oh, I bet! When he shows up with some tall brunette you'll say that! No, Severus, let me be."

He grabbed her furious face and brought it close to his so she could not avoid his gaze. "Nova, stop it! He always gives me books or something like that, but never women."

She sniffed and glowered at him. "You meant something to me, but apparently you have had this same relationship with other women before. You really did mean something to me."

He seized a fistful of her blonde hair and pulled her towards him. He kissed her fiercely. Nova pushed against his chest. He drew away a little but did not release her.

"Nova, you mean something to me, too. It isn't like I have a harem in the dudgeons. You can ask the Dark Lord when he comes. He will tell the truth. I really love you."

She studied his face intently. "You truly mean it, don't you?"

The fist in her hair relaxed a little and he gently brought her against him. They could feel each other breathing steadily.

"I believe you." Nova decided.

"Good, because I would not lie to you," he let his arms fall away from her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Great Hall the following morning instead of four House tables and the High table there was only one table.

"I hope you do not mind, Professor Snape," McGonagall said, "but I thought it would be nice if the professors and students sat at just one table together."

Severus and Nova took their seats next to each other. When everyone was at the table except for the Carrows, Severus called for the meal to be served and dishes appeared forthwith.

One of the students ventured to inquire after the Professors Carrows.

"They attended a Christmas Eve party last night and are most likely inebriated." Severus replied tersely.

"Oh,"

No one seemed too disappointed at the absence of the Carrows.

When everyone had food on their plates and pumpkin juice in their goblets, Filch hobbled in.

"Headmaster, there are people here."

"It's us Snape!" shouted a slurred voice and Amycus Carrow stumbled in.

McGonagall stood up abruptly. "Excuse me, Amycus, but I do not believe you are in a fit state to have breakfast with the students.

"Ah, shut it, McGonagall." Amycus returned rudely.

Filch was standing in front of the door like he still had something else to say. "He is here, too, out in the Entrance Hall. He's here." He visibly shivered.

"Who is here?" snapped McGonagall.

"It is only Alecto and I." replied a cold voice.

McGonagall perceptibly paled. "Snape…" she said faintly, almost disbelievingly. "He is in the school, Snape." She looked around at Severus wildly.

Alecto elbowed Filch out of the way and trotted in unevenly. "His majesty, the Dark Lord!" she announced drunkenly and gestured to the doorway where Lord Voldemort now stood

"Happy Christmas everyone,"

Only Severus returned the greeting.

"I got you something, Severus." The Dark Lord held a package out to him in return for the parcel offered him by Severus. They unwrapped their gifts slowly. Severus revealed a thick black book on potions. The Dark Lord chuckled appreciatively at his gift. "A Death Eater repellant amulet! You always had a wry since of humor.

"Thank you, my Lord. I am glad you like it."

"And I have something for you, Miss Romanov."

Nova took the packet from him unenthusiastically. She opened it unwilling. The contents fell into her hand. It was a glittering diamond and sapphire necklace. It was beautiful and, she was certain, genuine

"Thank you," was all she said.

"Step outside with me." The Dark Lord led Nova to the door, through the Entrance Hall and outside into the frigid air

"I am very grateful for your gift, it is lovely."

He took the necklace from her and beckoned her close. The Dark Lord reached behind her neck and fastened the necklace. Nova's face was pressed against his chest. The necklace was cold as it fell against the skin of her throat.

Severus sat down stiffly. He could not help but imagine what the Dark Lord was doing to her. He saw Lord Voldemort's mouth and hands touching her, Nova too afraid to fight. His thin lips pressed to her collarbone, his warm tongue tasting her. Severus saw images of Lord Voldemort's hands on Nova's body, her hair, shoulders, breasts, hips, and stomach. He clutched his wand in his pocket, considering every possible curse he could use against him, debating rather _Avada Kedavra_ would be enough to do him in. He stood up too abruptly from the table, knocking his chair over with a clatter.

Nova flinched as the Dark Lord's mouth came down on hers. She could not move her legs or push him away, she was as a statue. She only hoped that Severus would not do anything dangerous. Nova felt his tongue against her throat, running down to her collarbone and returning to her jaw line. His face nuzzled into her breasts and her hands went automatically went to his shoulders to force him away.

He pulled back from her and examined her frightened face, his lips twisting into a petrifying smile. She froze, and could have sworn the blood in her veins did as well. He seized her hips and jerked her to him. One hand started unbuttoning the front of her robes. His icy fingers brushed her and she cringed away.

Amycus was sitting in front of his empty plate, salivating slightly, his eyelids drooping.

Inspiration sparked and Severus turned to examine Alecto. "_Imperio…"_

"Where did the Dark Lord go?" Alecto whined. "Where is he?" She wandered out into the Entrance Hall. "He isn't here! Where did he go?" She looked absently towards the double doors that led outside. She stumbled trying to pull one open. She fell down the front steps and sat dumbly on the snowy ground, looking around without interest. "I have found him!" she shrieked pointing at Lord Voldemort.

Severus dashed after her triumphantly. "Alecto, leave the Dark Lord be. He will come back in a minute. Let's go back inside." Severus could not care less if Alecto remained where she was evermore, but using her to distract Lord Voldemort was a good use for her.

They were frozen, the Dark Lord with his fingers in her hair and her head pulled back exposing her throat. Nova's clenched fist pushed at his chest uselessly.

Alecto clambered clumsily to her feet. "I have found him!" she declared again. She ran towards him in a zigzag and the Dark Lord, hearing her feet pounding towards him, spun around to face her, releasing Nova. Alecto stopped her mad zigzag just inches from her livid master.

Voldemort pushed her roughly away. "Can you not see I am occupied?"

She hiccupped. "I found you."

"I apologize, my Lord. As you can see, she is drunk. I can take her back inside if you want."

"No, not at all Severus, I can deal with her." Voldemort raised his wand and brought it down in a sweeping motion that threw Alecto on the ground. He walked slowly so he was standing over her head, looking into her empty eyes.

Voldemort's movement revealed Nova. She was hastily buttoning her robes. Her eyes met Severus' and they shared a look of relief. Voldemort was incensed now, no longer lusty. Severus surreptitiously lifted the curse and Alecto blinked, dazed.

Voldemort raised his wand threateningly; all the time gazing demonically into Alecto's face. "Crucio!" he barely whispered the curse.

Alecto convulsed and shouted out in agony. Her shoulders hunched up and her legs jerked madly. Her arms thrashed about and she caught hold of Voldemort's robes with one fat fist. He wrenched his hem out of her desperate grasp and smiled at her tortured face.

Nova shuddered at his hellish expression. Severus tugged her by the elbow back inside.

The Great Hall was silent, Alecto's screams faint, but audible all the same. Amycus muttered in his stupor.

"Oh, thank God, Miss Romanov, we thought you were in trouble. We thought that was you screaming." McGonagall was pale with relief. "Is Alecto under the Cruciatus?"

Nova nodded mutely.

The Gryffindor student grinned openly at this news. The Ravenclaw and the professors were a little more discreet in their pleasure at this news. The Slytherin student seemed quite indifferent to the whole affair. Severus and Nova, at a loss as to what to do, resumed their seats and poked at the food on their plates.

The screaming eventually ended, much to the relief of Nova's nerves, and Voldemort and his sniffling servant reentered the Great Hall. Alecto seemed to have sobered after the torture and Voldemort was silent in his fury. He left promptly

The table visibly relaxed at his absence and Nova managed to swallow a cup of scalding tea. The Christmas breakfast was uncomfortably quiet. Trelawney asked for the potatoes in a voice that sounded muffled.

"Perhaps we should lighten the mood a bit, Professor Snape. Celebrate a little of holiday cheer." Nova suggested.

"What do you propose we do, Miss Romanov?"

"A snowball fight, maybe or a Quidditch match,"

The students looked excited at the prospect and the teachers admitted it was a good idea. Severus conceded that they did, indeed, need to do something to lighten the atmosphere.

"Well then, let's split into teams and get our broomsticks!" Madam Hooch declared. "I'll referee!"

McGonagall sighed. "It has been awhile since I have flown. Professor Snape and Nova, if you two want to pick teams?"

"Alright, I choose the Ravenclaw right there, from my own house." The Ravenclaw, a tall, thin sixth year, joined Nova while Severus chose the Slytherin student.

"I want Professor McGonagall on my team." Nova decided and the Ravenclaw agreed.

Severus chose the Gryffindor, who glared at both him and the Slytherin before joining them. Then Nova picked Professor Sinistra who winked and traipsed up next to her. Severus, rather reluctantly, chose Trelawney. Nova then called on Flitwick who bounced up to stand with his team. Severus found Madam Pomfrey on his team, and then Nova picked Professor Grubbly-Plank, who she did not know. Severus then chose Professor Sprout followed by Nova picking Madam Pince. This left Slughorn for Snape's team.

The Carrows, Amycus unconscious and Alecto bemused and whimpering, were left behind as the Quidditch teams marched out to the broom shed for broomsticks and then onto the pitch. The teams strategized for a minute.

"I will be Keeper." Grubbly-Plank offered.

"Okay," Nova agreed. "I'm a Chaser. Who wants to be Seeker?"

"I do." volunteered the Ravenclaw.

Sinistra and Pince found themselves with bats to hit bludgers with and Flitwick and McGonagall joined Nova as Chasers.

Nova and Severus shook hands and Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The fifteen broomsticks soared into the air. Grubbly-Plank circled around to the hoops and the Slytherin student immediately took possession of the Quaffle. The Ravenclaw and Trelawney circled above, searching for the Snitch. Trelawney would periodically push her glasses up her nose and blink around. Once she dove for the ground, thinking she saw the Snitch, but found it was only the Quaffle slipped through Slughorn's clumsy hands.

Nova retrieved the Quaffle and returned to the air. Heading in the direction of Keeper Severus, she narrowly missed a collision with Madam Pomfrey, who groped wildly for the ball and was missed by a Bludger hit by the Gryffindor. Severus blocked her throw but the Quaffle was caught up by Flitwick and tossed to Nova who made another attempt for a goal and scored.

The game ended with a win for Nova's team, but also with brightened spirits. Professor Sprout had hit a Bludger through a goal post and was quite proud, though that was not the point. Flitwick had zoomed around happily, rarely paying the least attention to the Quaffle and getting severely battered by Bludgers but was smiling with a bust lip as Madam Pomfrey healed his battle wounds. The Ravenclaw had caught the Snitch, which was fluttering a foot off the ground. Trelawney had, admittedly, almost reached it first but she fell off her broom a few feet above the grass.

They returned their brooms to their sheds and headed towards the castle. Slughorn was leading the way, trying to warm his hands inside his waistcoat. Severus scooped up a handful of the snow and packed it into a ball. He threw it at Nova's back, but instead of hitting her it smashed into Slughorn's hunched back. Slughorn paused and looked behind him inquiringly. The Slytherin was laughing at the Headmaster's mistake as everyone looked for the culprit. Nova caught Severus' eye and he smiled guiltily.

"It was Professor Snape!" the Slytherin accused

"Thank you, Mr. Nott," Slughorn said, bending over and compacting a handful of snow into a ball. He straightened up and, everyone assuming the snowball was for Severus, instead hit Nott with it.

Nott looked confused, not knowing whether he should retaliate at his teacher or not. Before he could make his decision another snowball was lobbed through the air and it hit Severus directly in the face. Severus wiped the snow off his face and frowned at the perpetrator.

"What? It's a snowball fight Professor!"

"Hey, Abercrombie!" the Ravenclaw shouted and hurled a snowball at the Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor, Abercrombie, no more than a second or third year, was quick to accept the older Ravenclaw's challenge. The two started hurling snowballs at each other relentlessly. Nott, who apparently could not resist, began to chuck snowballs at everyone, especially those that appeared to be his least favorite professors. Nova and Flitwick bewitched a couple dozen snowballs to zoom around knocking into people. Trelawney's frail snowballs were soon flying in every direction. It became a real snowball fight then and everyone was getting hit.

Nova noticed that Abercrombie and the Ravenclaw were directing most of their snowballs towards Severus. Slughorn, who had been glacial a minute earlier, was collecting a pile of snowballs, planning an attack. Nova laughed and flicked her wand at them. They began chucking themselves at Slughorn.

Everyone was pink-faced and numb-fingered as they stomped the snow of their boots in the Entrance Hall. The hems of their robes were wet

"There you are!" shouted Amycus from the top of the marble staircase. He staggered down the stairs as they watched, eagerly awaiting his fall, but he made it safely to the bottom. "Where have all of you been?"

"Enjoying the fine weather outside, Professor Carrow." Flitwick answered.

Amycus eyed their wind-swept hair, snowy feet, and icy hands. He shrugged. "Well, I can't find Alecto. I thought maybe you have seen her."

"Not since breakfast in the Great Hall."

"She isn't there." He snapped and lurched away.

In the silence that followed Amycus' exit, Slughorn's stomach could be heard rumbling. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, I am hungry."

"Agreed," chirped Flitwick. "I am off to the kitchens for a bit of lunch."

"I suggest we all go for lunch in the kitchens. The House-Elves will not mind."

Everyone agreed to this plan and the group descended to the basement. Slughorn led the way to the fruit portrait and into the kitchens where the Elves welcomed them, delighted with the surprise visit. The company took seats on little stools at low, scrubbed tables and the Elves began preparing the meal. The food was served within half an hour alongside several jugs of pumpkin juice and coffee.

Nova ate a plate of hot turkey potpie and a slice of apple pie with a mug of steaming coffee. Slughorn enjoyed a sliver of roast beef and gravy, broiled potatoes, steamed vegetables, and mince meat pie. The talk was light and easy and they seemed to forget who each other were. McGonagall was speaking very cordially to Severus and even once mentioned Dumbledore. Nott, Abercrombie, and the Ravenclaw, Parr, were joking and laughing like close friends. The House-Elves were giddy, especially one that was dressed up in hats, sweaters, and ties.

Amycus and Alecto spent Christmas inebriated while the rest enjoyed themselves. Filch chased Peeves around with a broom, Mrs. Norris at his feet. Many of the professors went caroling in Hogsmeade, attempting to bring joy to a gloomy village invaded by Death Eaters. The students went ice skating on the frozen lake and Severus and Nova watched them from atop the Astronomy Tower.

Once Nova's nose and ears and cheeks were bright red from the biting winds and hands numb from the cold, Severus suggested they return to the Headmaster's quarters and have some hot chocolate.

Twinkle Apparated holding a heavy tray laden with two mugs, a pot of chocolate, spoons, cream, marshmallows, and fruitcake. Severus tapped the cake, testing to see how solid it was, while Nova added cream to her hot chocolate. Abandoning the fruitcake, Severus dropped marshmallows into his own mug of chocolate.

When all that remained of their tea were chocolaty dregs and the fruitcake, Severus rummaged in his desk and produced a small parcel, carefully wrapped in silver paper and tied with a blue bow. Nova smiled, knowing the Ravenclaw colors were for her. She reached inside her robes and withdrew a little green box patterned with silver bells and mistletoe. They swapped packets.

"You first," Severus insisted.

Nova undid the ribbon, unfolded the paper. Inside was a petite oak chest on silver hinges. She unfastened the catch and opened the top. Inside, bundled in purple cloth, was a small, fragile crystal ball.

"It's a crystal ball…It belonged to Trelawney's great-great-grandmother or something…Cassandra, I think she was very famous in the…fortune-telling world, you know…"

"Yes, you're right. Cassandra was the mother of fortune-telling, the best diviner of all time. This crystal ball, it must be lucky, it must hold secrets only the best fortune-tellers could ever divine. Now open your present."

Severus pulled the top off his box and pushed aside the tissue paper Nova had lined it with. He drew out a little bottle nestled inside. The bottle was filled with a thick gold liquid that Severus recognized at once. "Felix Felicis," he said.

"I thought you might need it. There is enough in that bottle for three lucky days. I brewed it in the dungeons with ingredients from your store closet."

"That is why I have no more dried billywig stings left. Thank you, Nova." Severus pocketed the bottle, already knowing when he would have to use it.

At the Christmas supper in the Great Hall, the ceiling reflecting a bright starry sky, Severus thought through his plan to get the sword of Gryffindor to Potter, while everyone else thought about which dessert they would try first. The three students were pink-faced and Flitwick's caroling lips were chapped. The Carrows had bought several bottles of firewhiskey and one jar of Dolohov's moonshine to the table. Severus refused the moonshine, but did have a goblet of firewhiskey. Nova had a mug of hot apple cider with cinnamon sticks.

As it got later and everyone began to feel full, the students vanished to their respective dormitories. Soon the teachers began to drift away to their quarters also.

Severus and Nova found their way to the stone gargoyle, said 'rhubarb crumble', and ascended the escalating stairs. Nova changed into a heavy flannel night gown and Severus into a nightshirt and robe and they sat next to the fire which they stoked occasionally to keep lit.

Snow swirled lazily to the ground outside the window, blanketing the already snowy ground and weighing down conifer boughs in the forest. Icicles formed from the bare branches of the Whomping Willow and frost coated the windows. The wind fanned naked tree limbs, making them appear to shiver. The footprints to the Quidditch pitch and back were quickly concealed beneath the fresh layer of snow. The Gamekeeper's hut became a picturesque little cottage with a big sweeping lawn. Hogwarts castle itself transformed into a snow queen's palace with frosty, icicled windows, snowy roofs, and smoke-billowing chimneys.

Inside the castle, the corridors were vacant except for a slinking Mrs. Norris. No professors made rounds; they were asleep, breathing steadily. The House-Elves, finished tidying-up, were tucking themselves into bed, a warm fire crackling at one end of their long dormitory. Hufflepuff Common Room was empty, as were the dormitories, the large ebony beds all made with lemon quilts and hangings. Ravenclaw House, appraised carefully by its founder's bust, haunted by the Grey Lady, only held Eustace Parr buried in his silver-spangled blue bedding. Theodore Nott and Abercrombie were ensconced in their respective houses. Peeves sat serenely in Alecto Carrow's office, blotting ink all over her papers and ripping pages from books. He crushed a piece of chalk on a photo of her and her brother.

Nova felt, as she had done when she was a child, that Hogwarts was her home. She recalled her friends and enemies, her classes and teachers, and her good and bad times in the castle. She compared those memories with those of her family, her Gypsy family. She thought about her parents and the summers she had spent with them, in London, Nice, Seville, Rome, Athens, Cairo, and New Delhi, but never in the same place. Hogwarts had been her only source of constancy. Even when she became a Gypsy herself and started out in Diagon Alley, it was never a reliable income and Hogsmeade had only been worse. Several years later and she was living in the castle again, not as a student or a teacher, but as…

What? She was living there as a permanent guest as far as she could tell, not really belonging, but feeling necessary all the same. If Nova wanted to tell herself the truth, she could admit that she had found her second source of constancy, perhaps in an unlikely place.

Severus did not like to dwell on the past. His was not a happy past and it had better be forgotten. That his family was poor did not bother him. That he was a Half-Blood and no more did not bother him. That he had the wrong type of friends…he could not change. Everything was all very much in the past. The past was painful.

Eileen Prince, his mother, had been the smartest woman he knew. Even after knowing Dumbledore, Severus believed Eileen to be beyond gifted. She could fix everything, even before it was broken, and always had the answer, even if there was no question. Severus inherited her magic and her discerning, but he regretted sometimes that he was unfortunate enough to have inherited her irrationality as well. In general, he wasn't irrational, but in one thing in particular Eileen and Severus were irrational in just the same way. Eileen's irrational love for her Muggle, rather violent, husband had broken Severus's heart and it had been broken again. Lily reminded Severus of his mother, intelligent, knowing, sweet, and just like his mother, loved someone who did her no good. The only two women he ever loved and both hurt him so badly.

Severus had blamed Tobias and James for the longest of times. Tobias was mostly forgotten by him, nothing but his dead mother's tormenter, now dead himself. James was forgiven. Severus had forced himself to accept, in his first lonely months as Headmaster, that Lily knew something about James that he had not.

His thoughts of Eileen and Lily brought him to Nova Romanov. Nova was nothing like them. Severus would never have noticed Nova before and he did not believe she would have noticed him either. Severus always noticed bright green eyes and red hair. A blue-eyed blonde Gypsy, Nova for example, concerned him not.

He had to admit Nova's uncomplicated fashion did him good. He never worried about what she thought, because she would say it out loud. She never made him frantic or frustrated. She was not an Eileen or a Lily. He really needed to quit drawing likenesses. There were always aggravating women who would torture him, intentionally or not, but there was only one woman who was serenity itself to him.

Nova's remembrances were shorter than Severus'. She drew her conclusion fairly quickly. Even after knowing him for such a short time, Severus was unvarying to her as anyone could be. She had never known anyone before who she could fully depend upon. She trusted him to be there when she awoke tomorrow and for him to still be the same person. Nova had no trouble putting her faith in him, but she did not know if he wanted her relying on him. She faintly suspected he would not mind.

Severus, forgetting the dead, concentrated on what was before him. None of it was good. The Dark Lord could win the war, but that was, of course, a bad thing, and he could lose it and Severus would be thought of forever as Dumbledore's murderer, hated by people he made great sacrifices for. Nova would be the only one who would know any better.

Recalling himself back to where he was, Severus watched Nova as she gazed into the fire involved in what looked like a light contemplation of things. Her hair was so fair it was almost white. The diamond necklace around her throat glinted maliciously in the flame-light. She was not startled when he reached over and unfastened it. The necklace fell into her lap and she gathered it in her fist. Drawing her eyes from the fire, she considered the glittering stones in her hand before rising to her feet and depositing it on Severus' desk amongst the clutter.

Returning to the fire-warmth, she sat on her knees facing Severus, her shoulder to the fireplace. He looked into the smiling face, wary for a moment, but that all dissolved swiftly. She was someone he could trust. She already knew his most vital secret and had not told anyone, had not even threatened to, and did not remark upon it, bother him with it. The content eyes he met had a meaningful, but exceptionally tender, look about them.

Nova murmured three words before she kissed him and, contrary to what one would assume, they were not 'I love you'. No, the words Nova whispered to him were much more significant to him. "Trust me, Severus."

Trust, once something so hard to give away, he gave to her. He felt better for it, knowing there was someone he could trust. That is, knowing he would not be betrayed by her.


	8. Chapter 8

December became bleak January and the students returned to Hogwarts from their holiday. At least some of the students did anyway. "Home-schooling has become suddenly popular." McGonagall remarked one day. Hogwarts no longer taught Muggle-Borns or Blood-Traitors. Only select Half-Bloods returned after Christmas. The student body consisted of less than one hundred students: 43 Slytherins, 32 Ravenclaws, 18 Gryffindors, and 3 Hufflepuffs. Within the first fortnight another handful of students vanished.

Severus, at his desk, unfolded the newspaper and a small blue pamphlet fell out. Severus disregarded it, but Nova snatched it up. Emblazoned boldly on the front cover were the words 'MUGGLE-BORNS: THEIR HISTORY AND THEIR DANGER'. Beneath the words pictures of the Ministry's wanted Muggle-Borns stared up at Nova.

Opening the pamphlet to the first page, she scanned the story on the origin of Muggle-Borns. Flipping some pages, she found an article describing the dangers Muggle-Borns posed to Wizarding society. At the very back of the pamphlet, Nova perused a letter from the minister to Squibs, apologizing for the loss of their magic and even hinting at a restoral of it.

"Hey Severus, listen to this. 'Once the Muggle has taken possession of the Wizarding child's magic, they insert themselves into Wizarding society. The Muggle explains their magic by insisting upon an accident of birth. Once established amongst Wizards, the Muggle will attempt to make their self equal to them.'"

Severus frowned. "What are you reading Nova?"

Nova showed him the cover of the pamphlet. "It was inside your newspaper. The whole of it is that Muggle-Borns got their magic from Wizard children, thus the creation of Squibs. It says Muggle-Borns are trying to end the race of Wizards. Thicknesse even apologizes to Squibs in here. Clever, don't you think?"

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "I daresay Filch likes this new campaign against Muggle-Borns."

"But don't you think it is a little…outrageous?"

"Outrageous? Yes, it is, but it is an excuse to round up all the Muggle-Borns and put them on trial. The idea of it is kind of transparent, but I wonder what the Dark Lord plans to do with the Muggle-Borns once he has caught them all and found them all guilty of stealing magic from children?"

"I really can't imagine what he plans to do…." Nova began. "Oh, who is that?"

She pulled the door to the Headmaster's office open just as the person outside was about to leave. Horace Slughorn, watery-eyed and anxious, smiled nervously at Nova.

"I hope this isn't an inconvenient time…" Slughorn, standing on the threshold, peered around the office uneasily.

"Not at all," Nova said and Severus added, "Please come in Professor Slughorn."

Slughorn tarried in the doorway. "You sure? I can come back later if it is a bad time now. Don't want to intrude…."

"Come in, Professor." Severus said sternly.

Slughorn entered, fidgeting with his velvet waistcoat. Nova snapped the door shut behind him. Slughorn started, realized it was only the door closing, and looked disapprovingly at Nova, who explained she was only shutting the door. On edge from being startled with the door, Slughorn patted his coat in the place where his wand was safely tucked away.

"Sit down, Professor." Severus insisted, watching him warily.

Slughorn did not appear eager to take a seat. Instead, he walked over to a chair and stood before it. "I, uh, have something particular to discuss with you, Headmaster."

Slughorn paused and Severus suggested drinks.

As Nova was pulling a bottle of wine from the cabinet, Slughorn said, "No, no, no…I mean, yes, but certainly not your wine, Professor Snape…I happen to have some very fine brandy in my cupboard…Yes, that'll do." He said, waving his wand. A bottle of brandy materialized on the desk in front of Severus.

"Glasses, then?" Severus inquired, raising his wand to summon a pair of glasses.

"Yes, indeed!" Slughorn shrieked, flourishing his wand frantically. "Here we go!" Two glasses appeared on the desk beside the brandy.

Severus smirked: terribly afraid of poison, that Potions Master.

"What is it you wished to talk about?" he asked politely, tasting the brandy.

"I would like to discuss my future." Slughorn paused, waiting for Severus to object. "Anyway, at my time of life it has become necessary to consider my outlook on the rest of my life."

Slughorn stopped, but Severus did not comment. Nova silently slipped out of the office. There was nothing there for her. Slughorn eased himself into the chair.

"Yes?" Severus urged Slughorn on.

"Well, a person's last years of life should be enjoyed and frankly, I would enjoy myself more if…"

"If…?"

"These cold English winters…they don't agree with me. Did you know, Professor, that I am quite fluent in Italian?"

"Is that so?" Severus asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Indeed, it is. I am rather fond of Italy. The warm weather…I believe it would do me so much good. For my health, you know?"

The corridor was dark and empty. It was late, far past curfew. Nova looked out the windows she passed, considering the stars and what they were trying to say. At the end of the corridor she turned left, into another corridor, wandering.

"For sure, your health," Severus agreed.

"Certainly since my health, my very well-being, and my comfort…and I am getting towards the end of my time, you know…my health and comfort are in question, so certainly we could arrange something…more suitable to my well-being."

"Yes, of course, we could arrange something. Nothing concerns me more than your well-being."

"Yes, well then…"

Nova found her way to the seventh floor. She thought she was headed towards Gryffindor House, but did not know. In the very quiet hall, she suddenly heard several sets of footsteps coming in her direction. She panicked a moment before recalling that she was not a student and therefore did not have a curfew. She waited to one side of the hall for the footsteps to reach her. She stayed hushed, not wanting to frighten whoever it was.

"Yes, well then…" Slughorn said. "Then we can definitely come up with something that will do. The dungeons are so chilly and damp…"

"Are they now?"

"Yes, frightfully chilly and damp. I suppose it is much like being in a cavern, water dripping from the ceiling and whatnot. And the fumes from the potions the children mess up, you have no idea…"

"Yes I do."

Briefly, Slughorn smiled. "The cold and wet and those fumes, they just don't mix well. Those are bad conditions to work in, especially for an old man. I do not reckon I can do it much longer, not much longer at all."

Nova listened as one of the people shushed the others. Then, another whispered softly, "Come on, guys, this way." As they approached, they sensed Nova's presence. "Who's there?" one called. As they got even nearer, Nova recognized them as students. An older student was leading them, a group of six or seven girls and boys. The leader called once more, "Who is there?" When no answer came, a girl volunteered that Mrs. Norris might have caught them. The others agreed and Nova sank into the shadows to allow them to pass unhindered. She knew tomorrow morning there would be a group of Gryffindors gone missing in the night.

"So what do you suppose we do about this, ah, situation?" Severus asked, bored with Slughorn, who could avoid the point the entire night.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, at my age and all, that maybe I should go into retirement soon."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "How soon?"

"I could move out of my quarters by next week or even tomorrow if you want me to."

"And, Professor, when you are gone, who do you suppose will teach the students potions?"

"You, Headmaster, are a Potions Master yourself, and Miss Romanov is an exceptional potion-maker. Either of you would be good for the students. They need a good, sturdy teacher and I am afraid I am not it. My health does not allow me to be sturdy."

"Professor Slughorn, you want me to release you from your teaching position midway through term so you can take a vacation in Italy? Then you want either Miss Romanov or me to take over class for you…while you are on vacation."

Slughorn violently shook his head no. "As a friend, I want you to allow me to retire – midway through term, yes – so I can go to Italy to regain my health."

"You have taught potions a long time, I think you can manage the rest of term before you take your trip. When term ends maybe we can have this discussion again, but before you retire, again, you will finish teaching this school year."

Slughorn did not argue. Pouting, he took his leave of Severus and trotted down to his office, brandy in hand. Severus sat back in his chair, wondering if Slughorn would try to run for it, when he got an idea.

Nova listened outside the Headmaster's door before entering, ensuring that Slughorn was gone. Inside it was silent and empty. A scrap of parchment with a note scrawled on it lay on Severus' desk.

"Running an errand for Dumbledore. Will be back soon."

Nova looked up at Dumbledore's snoozing portrait, wondering what it was that Severus had to do.

Severus Apparated somewhere in the middle of the woods. He hoped that Harry was near somewhere, instinctually knowing that he was. He shivered. It was snowy. He trudged through the woods a little way, not knowing what it was he was looking for. He found a small pond, frozen over.

Severus carefully sat Gryffindor's sword on the sheet of ice covering the pond. He flicked his wand and the sword sank through the ice like it was nothing but air and sank quickly to rest at the bottom of the pond. Positive that no one would find it but Harry, Severus sent his Patronus, a doe that no longer reminded him of Lily, but of innocence and serenity and other attributes that reminded him of his Gypsy, and Disapparated outside of Hogsmeade where his broomstick was awaiting him.

He flew back to the gates of Hogwarts where he had to dismount his broom and walk the rest of the way.

Nova's eyes snapped open in the dark. She had fallen asleep between the pink satin sheets of her bed waiting for Severus to return. As her vision adjusted to the dark, Nova could see Severus' figure tiptoeing across the office towards the stairs.

"Severus," she murmured softly, her words muffled by sleep.

He paused by her pillow. "You awake, Nova?"

"Mmm-hmmm," she answered, stretching luxuriously. She sat up on her knees. "Where did you go?" She observed his cloak and the snow dusting his hair and his hem wet with melted snow. "You were outside and it was snowing."

Severus smiled. "That could be most of Britain, my love."

Nova smiled back. "Or Scandinavia," When Severus did not go on to explain his absence she asked, "So where did you go? You said you were running an errand for Dumbledore." She reminded him of his note.

Severus smiled sadly at Dumbledore's portrait with his nightcap on. "Yes, I decided to run that errand for Dumbledore. I think I was somewhere in the Forest of Dean."

"You did not know where you were? Did you see Harry Potter?"

"No, if I had Potter would have killed me for Dumbledore. He has always hated me."

"Why do you not tell him the truth? You told me, and I believe you."

"I will tell him one day, but for now it's good enough that you know."

Severus pulled off his cloak and was starting towards the stairs again, when Nova asked, "Oh, yeah, what did Slughorn want from you?"

He brushed the powdery snow off his shoulders and said, smirking slightly as he thought of Slughorn, "Professor Slughorn wishes to retire. He wants to go to Italy for his failing health and he does not believe he can wait until the end of term. The cold, damp dungeons and the potion fumes are unhealthy."

Nova raised an eyebrow at his sarcasm. "Are you saying he wants to run away? To Italy?"

"For his health," Severus added, grinning.

Nova laughed. "What did you tell him?"

He shrugged. "It's halfway through the year, he can't retire. I told him to wait until term is over and then we can talk. He is safer here anyway and not a target because he is completely neutral. I wonder if the coward is going to flee tonight and hide in Florence?"

"Speaking of running away from Hogwarts, I have reason to believe you will be short a few Gryffindors this morning."

"Really? I do wonder where they hide. A lot of them are missing, so it must be someplace big. Perhaps it is an underground tunnel beneath the school?"

The sun was beginning to rise and Severus started for the stairs once more, ready for a few hours of rest before breakfast. He did not take two steps before Nova halted him again.

"Hey, Severus," He froze and she continued to speak to the back of his head. "I know we are not really friends, but I'm glad I know you."

Severus turned around to look at her.

"I know we have no choice but to be together, but you really are an amazing person and I have thought so for a long time."

"Nova, please, if I did not think of you as at least a friend you would not be living in my quarters-"

Nova talked over him. "You really are quite inspiring. You are so brave and clever and kind."

Severus crossed the few steps to her. "Nova, what is wrong with you? Do not think for a moment I am not glad to know you, no matter what circumstances have thrown us together. If I did not like you I would not spend as much time as I do on you. As it is, most of my time I am with you and when I am not with you my thoughts are occupied with you."

"I am just trying to say how much I care about you. I do not need the affection in return, Severus. It is like being acknowledged by a celebrity. The point is I've known you, even though you have surely met more intriguing people than me."

She could feel his frigid hands on her waist through her nightgown. "Oh, Nova," he sighed.

She gazed back at him, her heart in her eyes.

Looking at her, Severus wondered if his soul was as visible as hers at the moment. He allowed his emotion to rush forth to his eyes, lighting the black orbs up with fire and he trembled a little. The faithless wanderer, the one who had only ever had herself, watched him with faith in her look. Nova was not thinking clearly; all she knew was that their auras were pulsing with warmth and they were sharing a sweet feeling between them that was something like honesty and sharing and love all at once.

Wrapped up in each other, they fell asleep as the dawn was breaking, still facing each other unguardedly.

Severus stirred as the sun was reaching its pinnacle in the sky. Nova was still asleep, one hand loosely clutching his. He yawned and her eyes flickered a little beneath their lids. Nestled beneath the covers, cozy, Severus did not want to climb out of bed into the frigid air and face the day ahead, but a knock and voices at his door made it necessary.

He scrambled out of bed and called, "Who's there?"

"It's us," an unhelpful voice answered. "Can we come in?"

"Just a moment," Severus straightened the robes he had fallen asleep in and jerked the door open, trying to appear serene.

The Carrows stood in the doorway, leering at him.

"So where have you been all morning, Snape?"

Severus chose not to respond and gestured the pair into his office.

Amycus shuffled in and surveyed the room, his eyes stopping on the tangled covers on the bed and Nova, awoken by the fuss, tousled and bewildered. Severus knew at once the Carrows would get the wrong idea.

"Oh, I see, sorry to interrupt you, Headmaster, but we thought you ought to know more students went missing last night. Five Gryffindors, two First-Years and three Second-Years, have gone missing. Filch says he and Mrs. Norris don't got a clue as to where they could be. Thought you ought to know anyway."

"Thank you, Professor Carrow, but I was already informed that there were students missing."

Nova's mind was fuzzy and she did not know why Alecto Carrow was staring at her distastefully.

Severus showed the professors the door and they left silently, Amycus offering him a final wicked grin before Severus shut the door in his face.

"Good morning," he said, sitting next to Nova on the bed.

"Yes, morning," Nova said, her voice and thoughts choked with drowsiness. "What were they doing here so early?" She yawned widely.

Severus kissed the top of her head, smiling. "It is not as early as that, my love. It is just past noon."

As if she did not believe him, Nova glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner and then looked at the window, bright sunlight flooding through it.

Severus felt his stomach rumble. "Shall I call for food? Twinkle?"

The little House-Elf Apparated at Severus' feet, took a step backwards, and bowed deeply. "You called, Master?"

"Yes, Twinkle, could you bring Miss Romanov and I lunch here?"

"Yes, of course, Twinkle can. Are there any particular foods you would like?"

Severus looked at Nova who said, "Could we have a late breakfast?"

Twinkle answered in the affirmative, bowed again, and Disapparated from the office.

Severus and Nova feasted on waffles drowned in maple syrup, bowls of oatmeal with cinnamon, apples, and honey on top, crispy bacon, fluffy scrambled eggs, and glasses of juice and mugs of coffee and hot tea.

As one o'clock neared, Severus was adding cream to his third cup of coffee and Nova was wiping the sticky syrup off of her fingers. As she pried the orange juice jug out of her syrupy hands, the fire flashed vivid green and a portly figure could be seen spinning rapidly in Severus' fireplace.

Out stepped Amycus Carrow, followed soon after by his breathless, dizzy sister. Severus opened his mouth to reprimand the siblings for not coming to his office via the gargoyle statue, as they would normally, when another person, this time tall and thin, appeared in his fire.

The Dark Lord stooped as he stepped out of the fireplace and onto the hearthrug. Severus quickly stood to greet him. Voldemort appraised the room and Severus was extraordinarily grateful that he had banished the pink bed to accommodate the breakfast table. First his eyes alighted upon Dumbledore's portrait, which was watching him with equal interest, a chocolate frog suspended halfway to his mouth. Then his eyes found the table, laid with Severus and Nova's feast. He examined Severus swiftly as he bowed to his master. After seeing all else, he looked towards Nova, seated in an armchair in a mint-green robe.

"My Lord, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He waited for Voldemort to settle in a seat across from him before he retook his own chair beside Nova.

"Amycus and Alceto came to the Malfoy house to tell me that five more students have disappeared and I remembered that I have not seen you or Miss Romanov for a long while. I thought that we could chat since the Professors Carrows said that you were not doing anything. What is the total number of students missing now, Severus?"

Severus grimaced. "There are a lot, my Lord, of students that are unaccounted for. Ten are gone since the holidays ended."

"I think Draco has a suspicion, but he will not say. Ah, well they cannot hide forever. Enjoying a late breakfast, I see."

"They were still asleep when we came to tell Snape about the missing students. And that was at twelve noon." Amycus said.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts is allowed such privileges." Voldemort said, his mouth forming a thin smile. "I have been meaning to ask you, how does Slughorn feel about joining us?"

Severus, of course, had never even considered proposing that idea to Slughorn. His answer would be predictable. He would say anything to keep himself safe.

"Actually, I talked to Slughorn last night. I thought his visit would be about that, but instead he asked to go into retirement."

"He asked to go into retirement?"

"Yes, my Lord, he wants to retire. Apparently the dungeons are too cold and damp and they are compromising his health along with the fumes of potions the students have attempted to concoct."

Lord Voldemort blinked, detected Severus' wry grin, and laughed, a little more warmly than usual.

"It seems that Slughorn is fluent in Italian and since Italy has such a warm climate he thinks that is the place for him."

"And what did you say to that reasoning?"

"I told him there was no way he could leave in the middle of term. He left very flustered. I wonder he did not try to run away to Italy."

"Yes, indeed, I would think he would flee…"

"…for his health." Severus rejoined cynically. "I have not seen him this morning. Did he flee in the middle of the night?"

Amycus volunteered to go check on Slughorn while the rest remained seated around the fire chatting about nothing.

"The students are skating on the lake. I can only hope that one falls through the ice." Alecto said, helping herself to a cup of coffee.

No one said anything to that. Alecto was considering which student she should wish the misfortune on, Voldemort was wondering if they would freeze to death or drown first, Severus was thinking of all the paperwork a student's death would require, and Nova was speculating when Lord Voldemort would leave.

Amycus returned from his errand and announced, "The Slug's still here! He's making a potion."

"What type of potion?" Severus queried.

Amycus looked at him blankly. It was clear he had no idea. "It was either Polyjuice or Veritaserum. I can't ever tell the difference."

Severus smirked. "There is really a simple way to tell the difference. Polyjuice Potion looks like mud and Veritaserum looks like water. Now which was it?"

Nova and Voldemort laughed appreciatively while Alecto looked confused and Amycus flushed.

"Well, you see, it looked kind of like muddy water."

Severus sneered. "Of course,"

Lord Voldemort proceeded to ask the Professors Carrows about their lesson plans for the upcoming week.

"The fifth years are going to learn about Inferi this week. They are going to practice on the cats the fourth years are going to kill." Amycus looked delighted with his resourcefulness.

The Headmaster, the Gypsy, the Dark Lord, and the two professors chatted aimlessly, the Carrows offering the majority of speech. The topic of the weather was thoroughly explored, then Quidditch, then the latest Weird Sisters' album, and then the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade.

As dinnertime neared, the Carrows excused themselves for the Great Hall, chattering about food and drink. Alecto was simply dying for a slice of chocolate cake and Amycus was curious what roasted House-Elf would taste like.

"I am sure you and Miss Romanov would also like to go to dinner." Voldemort said to Severus.

Severus thinking this would get rid of the Dark Lord, replied, "Yes, and we both need to get dressed first. The students will already be arriving in the Great Hall."

"You two should probably get ready. I have been toying with the idea of staying for dinner and I think I might. After all, I have nowhere else to be and it seems the students need a sterner figure or else they will all drop-out."

Nova's eyes widen and she looked at Severus, but Severus remained complacent and only coolly nodded his head. He neither welcomed nor encouraged the dinner guest, but he could not deny him.

"Well, my Lord, allow us to get ready. We shall be a short while."

Nova remained motionless, but one nod from Severus and she went to her chest of clothes, trying to appear confident and collected, and extricated a long, flowing robe of dark green from the contents. Severus led her up the stairs so they could both change in privacy.

Once in the Headmaster's den, away from the Dark Lord's discerning eyes, Nova turned to Severus fearfully. Severus, normally the epitome of tranquility, looked uneasy.

"What should we…" Nova began.

Severus cut her off. "Get dressed, Nova."

Severus vanished into his bedroom to change robes. Nova, vexed, pulled off her nightgown and stepped into the robes.

Trying to compose herself, Nova admired herself in a mirror. The sleeves were wide and embroidered with intricate white lace, the skirt full and elegant, with brass buttons up the front. She wore a gold chain around her neck.

Severus reappeared in his customary black robes and appraised Nova. "You look like an eighteenth century lady. All you need is a French coiffure and some rings and I could be taking you to the opera."

"Who are we seeing this evening, my dear, Scarlatti or Rameau?" Nova queried, putting on superfluous airs. She turned gracefully, her skirt swishing around her legs.

"Ah, you are so beautiful I could write sonnets about you!"

They both laughed, but then it was time to return to their guest who was awaiting them by the fireside.

Severus descended the steps first and bowed to the Dark Lord, who stood up. Nova followed behind, her skirt dragging the stairs, but she did not feel like a queen. She could feel both their eyes on her and would not meet either's.

The Great Hall was already full when the trio emerged in the doorway. Severus came first, dark and intimidating and frowning deeply. Nova followed, grim and majestic, forehead wrinkled with worry. Lastly, and unexpectedly, the Dark Lord entered the Hall, frightening and cold, his thin smile cruel.

They mounted the steps to the high table. Severus and Nova took their seats and Amycus gave up his next to Nova to his master.

Professors and students alike gawked at them unbelievingly. McGonagall, after her initial bewilderment, threw disapproving glances down the table. Food was forgotten by the diners. The children could not resist speculation and the silence that had descended with the first glimpse of Lord Voldemort fell through.

"That can't be…That isn't…"

"Oh, yes, it is!"

"It's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"What is he doing here?"

"He is best friends with Snape."

"I knew the blonde girl was bad business…look what she has done. Brought a mass murderer here, she did!"

"I didn't know You-Know-Who was bald."

"That isn't You-Know-Who. I've seen him before. That's the organist from the Ghoully Goblin-Eaters."

An hour later and the students began drifting out of the Great Hall for the Common Rooms or their beds. The professors could not help but follow suit and soon Severus and Nova found themselves obliged to return to the Headmaster's office with the Dark Lord in tow.

Twinkle had visited the office while they were absent. The breakfast things had been removed and the room tidied. The table had been replaced by Nova's bed.

Voldemort observed the bed, but said nothing and the three took seats, watching each other awkwardly. Nova refused to break the silence, Voldemort rather enjoyed it, and Severus had nothing to say. The silence only grew more uncomfortable and a few of the portraits on the walls cleared their throats.

"Have any of you read Rita Skeeter's newest book?" an annoying scratchy voice asked conversationally. One of the headmasters had broken the silence.

"Do you mean _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_?" Voldemort asked. "It is quite fascinating to know the truth about Dumbledore's past. His youth was a particularly interesting part of his life."

Neither Severus nor Nova requested an elaboration from him. Severus simply did not wish to know and Nova was too frightened to ask. However, the Dark Lord needed no prompting.

"His family was, of course, scandalous. His father was a murderer, his sister a Squib, and his brother a goat-charmer. He got mixed up with Grindelwald as a teen and then there was his sister's mysterious death and the fight at the funeral. I daresay you have not read it, Severus?"

Severus answered in the negative.

"And you, Miss Romanov? Have you read Dumbledore's biography? You rather liked him, didn't you? He was your headmaster, after all."

"I have not read it." Nova replied pithily.

One of the portraits yawned pointedly and Voldemort seemed to take the hint because he started up out of his chair. Severus and Nova, eager for him to leave, also stood, trying not to look too relieved.

"Farewell, Severus, I must be going."

Severus bowed to the Dark Lord. "Have a safe journey, My Lord."

"Good night, Gypsy," he said and, striding over to her, kissed her full on the mouth. Then he sprinkled some Floo powder on the fire, shouted "Malfoy Manor", and stepped into the fire to be lifted away

Nova sighed heavily and her weary eyes followed Severus as he went to the sideboard and poured them each a measure of liquor.

"Cheers," he said softly, handing Nova her glass.

The clear liquid burned her throat, but the sensation was not unpleasant and she had a second and a third, cleansing her lips and mouth of the awful kiss.

"That book about him, Professor Dumbledore…" Nova began.

"It is probably true." Severus answered blandly.

"Do you think so?" Nova asked. "Even if it is…it will not diminish Dumbledore's accomplishments."

"No, it will not." Severus agreed. "I am sorry about all this. If it was not for me, you could be safe. You would not be…around the Dark Lord."

"I am as safe here as I would be anywhere else. He is everywhere now. Perhaps he would not have taken such a keen interest in me if things had been different, but I would never, ever, sacrifice knowing you for a pub and palms to read. You are far far better than any of that."

Severus smiled slightly. "I am flattered. Do you miss fortune-telling?"

"Yes, I miss it so much that I am going to tell your fortune right now."

She was teasing, but he offered her his hand and she sat aside the glasses. Perching together on the edge of the bed, she turned his hand palm-up. She ran her fingers over his palm, but did not read the lines. She did not want to know what they would tell her.

"What is my fortune?"

She carried his hand to her lips, considering. "I know one thing for sure, but only one."

"What is that?" he breathed, watching her kiss his fingertips. She brought his hand to her neck and he felt her skin burn.

"That something is going to happen in a couple seconds, something…" she trailed off, leaning towards him.

"What is it? What's going to happen?" His whole body felt her draw nearer.

He could not tell if she murmured 'this' or 'kiss' lightly, but either way, she was correct.

On a bitter morning that saw the ground frozen and pure white, an owl tapped on the Headmaster's window. Severus was scribbling furiously at his desk and Nova was flicking through a potions book. Absently, Severus directed his wand at the window, which flew open. The owl landed on the desk, scattering parchment and quills. Severus untied the letter from the owl's leg. As he read the envelope, Nova watched his face go from indifference to an unpleasant blend of annoyance, anxiety, and frustration.

"What is it, love?" Nova queried, closing her book.

The owl shook its feathers, spraying the room with melted snow and ice, and then swooped out the window.

He ripped open the envelope and unfolded the piece of parchment within. He read it slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Severus?"

"Here, read it,"

_At eleven o'clock you must let me in through the gates, Severus. I have urgent business. Please tell your gypsy to expect me, after my business is completed. –DL_

"What is his urgent business here at Hogwarts?" Nova asked.

"I do not know." Severus was unsure which he found more unsettling; that the Dark Lord had business at Hogwarts or that Nova was to expect him.

Nevertheless, at a quarter of an hour until eleven Severus strolled down to the gates to meet his master. When he approached the gate, key in hand, the Dark Lord was already standing outside of them, gazing serenely at the castle.

"My Lord," Severus bowed and unlocked the gate.

The Dark Lord entered the grounds and smiled at his servant. As Severus relocked the gate, Voldemort informed him that he would join him in a while.

Severus bowed once more and retreated to the castle. He did not inquire after the Dark Lord's business.

Nova watched from the astronomy tower, from which she could see most all of the grounds. As Severus mounted the front stairs, Voldemort was directing his steps toward the lake. He was a small black blotch moving across the pure snow, ever nearer to the lake and, Nova realized, Dumbledore's tomb.

"He cannot," Nova murmured as the black blotch reached the tomb.

She heard a sharp crack, like the cracking of marble, and she knew he was in Dumbledore's tomb. She turned away from the window and went to find Severus as the Dark Lord withdrew from the tomb and went to find her.

Severus was in his office, worrying after Nova, when she burst in.

"Nova, where…?"

"The astronomy tower, I have been on the astronomy tower, watching it all."

"All what? Did you see what he did?"

"He broke into Dumbledore's tomb!"

Severus only calmly replied, "Hush, before he hears you. He is coming right now."

Severus and Nova waited in silence for the Dark Lord to join them. When he did enter the office it was with an expression of outright glee. He smiled fondly upon them both.

"Good day to you, Severus," he said in response to his bow. "How do you do, Mistress Nova?"

Nova fidgeted, but Severus said, "I hope you found no trouble with your business." He did not betray that he knew anything of it.

"Indeed, I had no trouble at all. I daresay your day has been as good as mine?"

"Yes, yes of course, our day has been good. Please, my Lord, do take a seat."

Voldemort sat down but briefly before he stood back up again. "Today is a joyous day." He said, "Now I can defeat Potter beyond a doubt. He has no chance, poor boy."

Severus did not wish to inquire after what made the Dark Lord so certain of success and instead watched as he pulled Nova out of her seat and twirled her happily around the room. He and Nova spun round and round and the Dark Lord smiled and laughed and Nova, baffled, nervously giggled. Out of breath, they stopped their spinning and Severus realized why Voldemort broke into Dumbledore's tomb and why he was so happy and why he was so confident of himself.

Severus lowered himself into a chair, as out of breath as Voldemort and Nova. His mind was occupied and he noticed nothing.

Voldemort watched Nova and Nova watched Severus and Severus watched Voldemort. Voldemort looked at her long hair, her pink lips. Nova examined Severus's expression and knew he was pondering something that troubled him. Severus, horrified, waited for his master to draw his wand so he could confirm his knowledge.

The Dark Lord wrapped his arm around the Gypsy's waist and she stiffened instinctually. Severus barely registered this, but he twirled his wand between his fingers, regarding it carefully.

A spurt of flames shot out of Severus's wand, setting an armchair on fire. Nova wrenched out of the Dark Lord's grip and all she could see in the flames was the outline of a giant, dark, coiling snake. Severus rushed to put the fire out and hastily apologized for his foolishness, but as he extinguished the flames he realized he had an opportunity before him. Water continued to pour from his wand, but instead of diminishing the flames, it fueled them. With the fire growing, and with it the snake that only Nova could see, the Dark Lord produced his own wand and swiftly put out the fire.

Nova's head throbbed madly. The snake's image was scorched before her eyes. She fainted.

When she was finally revived she was alone. She stared around blearily. A basin of cool water was by the bed she had been placed on. The bed was not her usual bed. The room was dark.

"Severus?" she croaked, her throat dry.

Outside the door she heard scuffling, hurried steps, and the door opened. Severus sidled in.

Nova looked at him, her voice gone mute. Severus understood what she needed and filled a glass with water. Holding it to her lips, she sipped it.

"Thank you,"

"Are you well?" he asked apprehensively. "Madame Pomfrey said you would be fine. That it was only a scare."

"She is right, I only fainted. What about you?"

"I am fine, of course." He said. "It's been many hours and I have been worried for you.'

"Oh, don't worry about me," she said sitting up straighter, "but where am I?"

"My bedroom," he answered.

After a few minutes of silence, in which Nova drained the glass of water, she sat up completely and recalled what had happened. "Severus?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why You-Know-Who broke into Dumbledore's tomb?"

"I suspect that he took Dumbledore's wand."

"He robbed a grave for a wand?"

"The Dark Lord has been in need of a wand. Ever since he has learned of the twin core between his wand and Potter's wand he has been obsessed with finding a wand he knows can beat Potter's."

"Why Dumbledore's? Why not have another wand made? He has Ollivander at his disposal. The Death Eaters captured him over the summer."

"Not anymore. Last week Ollivander and the Lovegood girl that were being held captive in the Malfoy's cellar were rescued by Potter and his friends."

"But surely there are other wandmakers that would do just as well…unless he has a reason for wanting Dumbledore's wand in particular."

Severus nodded. "Probably you're right. More water?"

"Yes, please,"

Severus refilled her glass. "Do not worry about it. Dumbledore always said that a wand is only as powerful as the wizard who wields it." He sponged some of the water from the basin onto her fevered forehead.

"Not such a comfort when the wizard in question is considered. I do not know how you can be so courageous and strong and all I do is have hallucinations." Nova smiled, only half joking.

"Hallucinations? What do you mean you have hallucinations?" Severus sounded alarmed.

"No, no, don't worry. It is only just that I saw a snake, a big black one that was coiling itself, in those flames. You remember when you sat that chair on fire by accident?"

Severus hesitated. "You do not think that…it was an…omen or something, do you?"

Severus was uncertain how seriously Nova took her profession. He had never believed himself that fortune-telling was anything but nonsense. However, he valued Nova's opinion and if she took what she saw in the fire as an omen or another kind of prediction, he would take her word for it. She was far from being the harebrained stooge that Trelawney was.

Nova shook her head. "No, I was just frightened and my imagination got carried away. Anyway, I did not think you believed in such stuff."

"Well, Trelawney…" he started.

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Nova wildly. "She makes divination look bad, always mooning about her Sight. And her appearance just tops off the entire crackpot look she has."

"In her defense, she is known to have had two real prophesies."

Uncertainly, Nova admitted that that was impressive. "I have never had one prophesy that I know of. It is difficult to tell if you just had a prophesy or dozed off for a minute or two."

Severus stood up and said, "You ought to rest some more."

Nova acquiesced and sank down into the bed, a pillow pressed snugly to her cheek and a blanket pulled up to her chin. She asked, "What are you going to do?"

He pushed her hair out of her peaceful face, tucked the covers closer and said, "I need to think for a while."

Nova nodded understandingly and Severus extinguished the candles.

While Nova slept, Severus retired to the den.

Hours later and he could still be found slumped in a leather chair before the dying fire. A book lay open in his lap, but its pages remained unread. In one hand he held a lighted, unsmoked cigar and in his other a glass of gin. The room was cluttered with leather-bound books and pieces of loose parchment. His mind was so full he could not discern one thought from another and the scent of books and smoke made him drowsy.

One face rapidly replaced another. Potter…then Dumbledore…then the Dark Lord…then Nova…then Bellatrix…then a student he did not recognize…then his mother…then the Carrows…then McGonagall…then Potter again.

His feelings about each were contradictions, infuriating contradictions. Hoping and caring and wishing for Harry Potter were as natural as despising him. He could easily think of Dumbledore as a great wizard, but he was also easily reminded of the hell he was put through, by request of Dumbledore. Maybe the Dark Lord was someone he could hate decidedly, the person he would have preferred to have killed. And Bellatrix and the Carrows, he liked them no more than he did Voldemort. McGonagall loathed him and he understood that well enough, but why could she not see the truth? Why did she insist on being blind to it when her instincts were telling her to look deeper?

His mother: a mixture of bitter longing for what he had lost and a sense of happiness that she had not survived to see him become a murderer.

Nova: all that was desirable, but also something he did not deserve. A person he feared he could not protect.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hogsmeade weekend arrived on a warm day, the last hints of a snowy winter gone. The mountains were violet against a clear azure sky. The lake was smooth and glassy and the giant squid basked in the warm shallows. Students and teachers alike were eager to escape the confines of Hogwarts and enjoy a butterbeer or loll about in Hogsmeade Park.

Earlier in the week Severus issued rules for the visit to the village. The Death Eater hubs of Dionysus' Brew and the Shrieking Shack were forbidden to all students, by order of the Dark Lord and for Severus' own peace of mind. No one was to wander alone; the reason given was so no more students would disappear, the Headmaster's real thoughts were that any solitary student would be easy prey for the Death Eaters.

After breakfast the students began the stroll across the grounds, through the gates, and up the high road into Hogsmeade. Severus and Nova lingered behind, Severus perusing a letter and Nova eating a bowl of porridge and flipping through the most recent Quibbler.

"The Quibbler is back to its old self," she commented to Severus, "all sorts of rubbish about magical turnips and lucky socks that used to belong to Merlin and miniature dragons breeding in Hyde Park."

"Magical turnips?" Severus murmured, still absorbed in his letter.

"Yes, magical turnips…or was it radishes? What are you reading, my love, that is so infatuating?"

He finished the letter before saying, "A letter from Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh?" Nova said, not wanting to appear nosey, but still wishing for him to elaborate.

"Gringotts break-in…" Severus trailed off, rereading the letter.

"There was not anything in the _Prophet_ about it."

"No, no…they would not want it public. Apparently the elusive Mr. Potter and his two companions broke into the Lestrange vault and made away with something very valuable to the Dark Lord. Of course he's furious."

"Naturally, but however did they get into the vault?"

"They had help from an unidentified goblin and they made their escape on the back of a dragon. It is being kept quiet because it is evidence of Potter's survival and that means hope. Unfortunately, or rather unfortunately for the Dark Lord, enough people witnessed a dragon flying out of the bank with Potter on its back that the whole Wizarding world now knows."

"Do they know what he stole?"

"A goblet," he replied. "Anyway, we better get down to Hogsmeade. We are probably the only ones left here."

They ambled down the gently sloping cobblestone path to the gates attended by a glowering Filch who let them pass without remark. After a couple butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, they started out for Scrivenshaft's, but as they passed Dionysus' Brew, Nova hesitated.

"What is it?" Severus asked, looking at the place sourly.

"Well you know I used to live here…and I need to pay for the last several month's rent and maybe pick up a few belongings."

"Very well," Severus said. "I'll meet you in Scrivenshaft's, but be cautious."

Nova nodded and entered the pub as inconspicuously as possible. Nobody even glanced her way. She sidled to the bar, explained the situation to the owner, and paid what was due. She was thankful he had chosen not to evict her things, preferring to have the room occupied so he would not have to let it to more Death Eaters. Then she went to her room and retrieved the items she wanted: some clothes, a few photographs, a bottle of perfume, and her smallest potions kit. She toted all this in a bag with an Undetectable Expansion Charm.

As she returned downstairs she heard a voice dreadful in all its familiarity and halted three steps from the bottom. She was concealed so that the speaker, nor the listeners, could see her eavesdropping.

"Very soon I must purge my ranks. Be rid of my wavering servants. This is a crucial stage in our futures and nothing less than complete unswerving loyalty and devotion will be accepted."

"Absolutely, my Lord," breathed Bellatrix excitedly.

"Who…?" the query died on Lucius Malfoy's dry lips.

"Who will be…ah…eliminated, I believe you meant to ask? Runcorn, of course, after that mishap at the ministry. And Snape."

"Snape?" asked Malfoy, nervously.

Nova clamped a hand over her mouth so as not to gasp and make known her presence. She listened carefully for the next words, not wanting to miss anything.

"Yes, I am afraid his death is the only solution to that little…problem I have been having with my wand. He has, indeed, played his part well, but I need dedication and I will be sorry for it, for his loss that is, but it is necessary."

"Oh, I agree, I have always thought he was a little traitor…" Bellatrix said gleefully.

Nova abandoned her concealed position on the steps. She had no need to hear further. She slipped out the back door of the pub and ran around to Scrivenshaft's to meet Severus.

He was standing outside the door waiting for her. He looked relieved to see her, but the relief quickly faded from his face when he glimpsed her expression.

"What is wrong?"

"I have heard…something so awful just now."

"What is it?" Severus' mind jumped to all sorts of horrid conclusions, each more gruesome than the last.

Nova glanced around uneasily. "Not here. No one can overhear this."

Nova hurriedly pulled Severus towards the Hogsmeade Park. The Park was nothing more than a well maintained grove of birch trees in which benches were placed at strategic, private places. It was the most clandestine place Nova could call to mind in her rush. They found a bench in what must have been the very center of the grove and though it was entirely silent and still Severus said, "_Muffiliato," _to afford them even more privacy.

"Okay, tell me this awful news now, Nova."

Nova breathed deeply. "After I got my things I went back downstairs and hid on the steps where I could overhear a conversation in the bar. You see, I heard familiar voices so I stopped and listened."

"And who was participating in this conversation you heard?" Severus prompted.

"It was You-Know-Who, he was the first voice I heard, and Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. And You-Know-Who said that he was going to 'purge his ranks', in those words exactly."

"And who did he say he was going to 'purge from his ranks'?" he inquired, already knowing what the answer would be.

"A man named Runcorn and…and…_and_ _you,_ Severus!"

Though he was prepared for what she would say, it still shocked him to hear it said aloud. His mouth was parched. "And did the Dark Lord give any reasons why he would choose to kill me?"

Nova winced at the word 'kill', but replied levelly, "He said something about a wand."

"Did any of them see you?" he asked, numbly.

"No, thankfully,"

Needless to say, that though the children enjoyed the rest of their day of freedom in the village, Nova and Severus' day had a particular bout of gloom to it after the grim news of Severus' impending 'elimination.' Even as the sky darkened and everyone returned to the castle for the night, they were still going to receive more bad news.

As the approached the stone gargoyle, it moved aside and allowed Filch to exit. He spotted them and called, "I asked Miss Lestrange to wait in your office. I did not think you would object."

Severus' frown clearly said he _did_ object and he trampled up the staircase and into the office. Bellatrix was standing at the desk looking through the book Severus had received from the Dark Lord on Christmas.

"Hello, Bellatrix, please do not touch my belongings."

She did not sneer at him, as was her custom, but smirked with indolent self-satisfaction. "Thought I would stop in visit my dear friends."

Severus knew this pleasant Bellatrix was a product of the knowledge he was no longer the favorite and that she would be the one to take his place at the Dark Lord's right hand.

"How kind of you," he said politely, his masked bitterness still evident. "Please sit,"

Bellatrix accepted the invitation and took a chair near the empty fireplace. Severus sat at his desk, but Bellatrix insisted that Nova take a seat next to her.

Severus looked silently at the pair before him, their chairs so near that their elbows almost brushed.

Bellatrix chattered away cheerily, so pleased with her position that she did not perceive the lack of conversation from the other two. Nova gritted her teeth, angry and scared and impatient for her to leave. Severus rifled through some papers on his desk, as eager as Nova to be alone.

Eventually Bellatrix did leave, but not after saying everything pleasant she could contrive and being exceedingly sweet to Nova and friendly to Severus, though before she had openly detested both. Her delayed departure was a relief and as she disappeared into the blinding green flames, they both turned to each other to say something, but neither did.

Severus searched around for something to say. "Bellatrix was in unusually high spirits today." It was the first thing that came to mind to say.

Nova contracted her eyebrows. "Well, yes…but she is only happy because…"

"Yes, I know, I know!" he interrupted her. "She has finally triumphed over me. I think I might find this new nice Bellatrix more frightening than the sadistic murderous one."

Nova tried to smile, knowing he only meant to lighten the mood, but she knew they must discuss what she had overheard seriously.

"Severus, he's going to…" she could not say 'kill you'.

Severus rubbed his face tiredly. "I know, but what can I do?"

"You can't just let him kill you!" Nova shrieked frantically, like Voldemort was walking towards them as they spoke.

"I can't fight him either!" Severus argued. "You know that I am no match for him. What am I to do? I am not going to hide for the rest of my life."

"Do you want to be killed?" she demanded angrily.

"Of course not, but…"

"I am not asking you to hide, but I cannot let you just be killed. That's not fair. Not to you. You deserve so much. And not to me. If you are gone, what about me?"

He pressed his palms to his eyelids; his head was throbbing. "You can leave." He said it so quietly that Nova could barely discern the words.

"Leave?" she asked, confused and hurt. "Just leave?" Tears pricked at her eyes. "Where would you have me go? I can hide, but you can't?"

"It's different. No matter what, he is going to kill me and that is my fate and I deserve it, but Nova, your fate will not be the same." Severus was as much pained by his own words as Nova was.

"What do you know of fate?" she asked bitterly. "My whole life has been about fate and my destiny, but you, you know nothing of fate."

"I know that he is going to murder me, and that is inevitable, you can't argue…"

"Yes I can! Your life does not end here, there are still things that must be done and we will live a long life together. Do not tell me you are going to die, when you are not."

They stared at each other.

"How can you know this?" he asked her.

She took a step towards him. "Intuition or prophesy or instinct…Does it matter?"

"No," he answered. He tried to make himself believe her, but he could not. He was already resolved on being killed. Dead, he would no longer suffer and struggle with his conscience. He would be a martyr. God would know the truth of what happened and one day everyone else would as well. They would finally see how he suffered at the hands of those he helped and made sacrifices for.

Nova simply smiled. "You do not believe me, do you?" she asked calmly.

Severus felt like that night was his last; the last night he would live, his last moments with Nova. His kisses were somber, his words dripping with indescribable meaning. He tried to make every syllable stand for something more. Every caress was riddled with things he wanted her to know.

Nova found that night revitalizing, like they were just starting out in life. Her love was like crystal, clear and shining. She felt they had forever and though she listened closely to things he said and those things he did not, she knew they had more time than that single night.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning a letter was delivered early. It requested Nova's presence in the Shrieking Shack the next day and Severus' the day after.

Nova pulled the covers over her bare shoulders and glanced furtively at Severus, who was rereading the letter. He tossed it on the desk and returned to the window to shoo off the owl, indignant that she had not at least been offered a bowl of water.

He continued to stare out the window, his unfocused eyes on the mountains, and Nova wrapped a sheet about herself and joined him, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"What are you going to do?" she countered, tilting back her head to look at his countenance.

"I asked first."

"Severus…"

He cut across her. "I am going to go. The day after tomorrow, I am going to the Shrieking Shack. But you already knew that. What are you going to do?"

"I will go as well. I may even see you there."

Severus grimaced.

"I suppose I ought to pack my things. I don't believe I will be coming back for them. I will miss Hogwarts. I will miss you too." She strode over to her trunk, which had found a permanent position wedged between a bookcase and a cabinet, and pulled out her clothes for the day. She proceeded to walk around the room and collect her belongings.

Severus watched her silently, knowing her actions resulted from sadness and fear. His mind evaluated all their options and every time he came to the same conclusion: Nova would have to hide and he would have to die. Even as he was thinking of places for her to go, far away, Nova finished packing with a slam of the trunk's lid.

Severus was about to ask her what type of climate she preferred when Nova plopped down on the bed, squeezing a pink pillow to her chest, and beckoned Severus to her. He went and stood obediently before her.

"You refuse to live, knowing that I am going to suffer and I will not live, knowing that you are going to sacrifice yourself."

Severus nodded his acquiescence.

"It seems we must both either die or live. It is rather dramatic, I know."

He smiled weakly. "What do you suggest we do? Death will be easier to come by...but I would not have you dead on my account. Quite frankly, I prefer that we both survive."

Nova giggled. Severus eyed her keenly. She walked over to his desk, opened a drawer, and took an object from it.

"What do you think we should do?" Severus asked, knowing she had a plan.

She held up her hand and in it she had the small vial of Felix Felicis, still full. "We could use a little bit of luck, don't you think? Listen, tomorrow I will go to the Shrieking Shack as planned. We both agree that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does not plan on killing me, at least not soon. The day after, take a sip of this before coming to join us. I will be waiting for you and will also take a drink when he isn't looking. It should make us lucky enough to escape, not hide, and maybe help us get ourselves out from under You-Know-Who's target. He might suddenly find you valuable and me disgusting. It is our last hope."

Severus could say no more. There was no more to be added to her plan. They had no more resources and he had no more arguments.

"Yes, one swig of liquid luck and I will be the most valued traitor to the Dark Lord and you will be the most utterly repulsive creature to roam the earth. That is a wonderful idea."

He kissed the top of her head fondly and she slipped the phial into the pocket of his robes.

Severus went over to Nova's trunk and opened the lid, rummaging through the contents until he discovered a heavy object wrapped in velvet. He held it out to Nova, who accepted it, cradling it in her lap, allowing the velvet to fall away to reveal the crystal ball. She gazed at its smoky knowledge, slowly discerning shapes and piecing together the future.

Severus watched her patiently until she looked up at him. "What did you see?"

She pondered it another moment before saying, "I saw a raven, a red snake, a silver horse, and a dove. The snake and the raven battled furiously and the snake won. The silver horse fled and the dove wept over the raven but then there is a lion, red like the snake, and…that is all, I see no more."

"The snake must be the Dark Lord."

"You cannot know that, Severus. You could be the snake, you were in Slytherin, were you not? And the Dark Lord could be the raven."

Severus looked at her sadly. "I am the raven and you are the dove. You know that. As for the lion and the horse…"

"The lion is Harry Potter," she said certainly.

Severus did not answer but replaced the crystal ball in the trunk, turning from her so that she could not see his pain.

They attempted to go about the day like it was any other, but found themselves embracing and kissing more than was usual and Nova often found herself with tears in her eyes when she looked at him.

A drizzle started outside. Each raindrop that hit the lake sent rings rippling outward, disrupting its smooth surface. The grass became slippery and the students in greenhouse three could not hear Professor Sprout's voice over the tap-tap-tapping of the rain. Drops streaked down the window and rapped at the roof. As he stood in the Shrieking Shack, Lord Voldemort felt the sprinkle beneath the leaky roof. Those out of doors were driven indoors in Hogsmeade. Owls paused on their deliveries to take shelter from the chilly shower.

The rain continued through the evening, the drops getting fatter and falling faster. By supper the sky was black and roiling threateningly. When Severus and Nova were preparing to retire for what they both believed might be their final night together, the rain became a tempest, giving them an excuse to huddle together.

They listened mutely to the storm's fury, thunder cracking deafeningly. The lightning's momentary illumination of the world gave them glimpses of each other's profile. It was wrathful, violently shaking the ground, sending tremors through the castle.

Restless students gaped out their windows in fear or admiration, some nestled further and further into their beds. Firenze and the other centaurs gazed up at the sky, though there were neither stars nor planets to be observed. The professors in their offices sat before unfinished work, listening to the earth being ripped apart and watching the sky being sparked with fire. Hunched in a cave with his brother, Hagrid stared out at the castle in the distance, the lightning occasionally silhouetting Hogwarts' towers and turrets. Everyone shivered as if the frigid rain was pelting their skin and dampening their clothes, like they were not protected by walls and roofs and blankets.

Nova could only pull her quilt tighter to ease her suffering and take comfort in having the Headmaster's arms around her. They both fell asleep before the storm finally ended and awoke on Severus' sofa to a clear, if damp, morning.

Nova blinked. She was nestled comfortably into the side of the sofa, a sleeping Severus resting his head on her shoulder, their arms entwined. She looked out the window at a piece of perfectly blue sky, no trace of the storm remaining. The sun arced higher and higher in the sky, tracing a golden path across the room. She watched the light touch her skin, slowing bathing her hand and arm and Severus' face in the sweet light. As the room gradually brightened, Severus stirred from his slumber.

It was not many hours before it was necessary for Nova to take leave of Severus. She refused to bid him farewell like they would not see one another again for some time. She gave him a very commonplace good-bye, as if she was only going to the market for a few short hours.

She pulled her trunk, packed full of everything, behind her as she descended the spiraling staircase for the final time and swept through the castle and out the front door. Severus had told her of a secret way to access the Shrieking Shack, but she preferred to take the long route, out of the gates, into and through Hogsmeade, and up the hill to the so-called 'haunted' shack.

She knocked politely on the front door and it was answered by Lucius Malfoy, who invited her inside. There appeared to be no one else present.

"The Dark Lord is on important business, so he will not be back for a while. You can have one of those rooms." He gestured vaguely in the direction of upstairs.

Nova thanked him and climbed the steps, dragging her trunk behind him. On the landing she found four bedchambers.

The first room was small with brown wallpaper. The windows were boarded up. The second room was nicer. It was papered in blue flowers and blue curtains framed three windows, which were dirty, but not boarded up. The four-poster bed was covered in a blue and yellow flowered bedspread. She waved her wand once and the dust vanished, the grime on the windows melted away, and the smell of vanilla pervaded the air.

Uncertain what else she was to do, she traipsed back down the stairwell and found Lucius hunched over in a chair, looking exhausted and miserable.

"Excuse me, but do you know when to expect You-Know-Who back?"

Lucius looked at her a minute before replying. "He will be gone all day. Do not expect him until tomorrow or the day after."

"Good," Nova said, not realizing what she said and to whom she said it.

Lucius raised his eyebrows, but did not contradict her sentiments.

Nova, finally catching her mistake, gasped. "I did not mean that…"

Lucius laughed at her stricken face. "Don't worry, I will not say a thing if you don't. My feelings are hardly different."

Nova thought this was a very odd thing for him to say, but only asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

He shrugged. "The Dark Lord said not to interrupt him for anything, unless we have Potter. Snape is coming tomorrow and I am not to allow you two to speak to each other. I was also instructed to confiscate your wand, as I have no wand of my own."

"Oh," Nova said, but made no move to hand him her wand. If he was wand-less – like he said – then he had no chance of getting it from her; however, he did not attempt to take it at all.

At Hogwarts, in the circular Headmaster's office, Severus paced. He was anxious to know what was happening in the Shrieking Shack. He needed something to distract him. He could not stop imagining the most horrific things. Nova said he would not kill her, but what if he did? Maybe the Dark Lord knew how important she was to him and wanted to deliver him one final blow before murdering him. At least the Killing Curse would be a quick way to go, if that is how he chose to…extinguish them.

In the Shrieking Shack, Nova and Lucius sat silently. Nova was wondering what she should do and how much Lucius cared what she did. She ensconced upstairs, to her room, Lucius never once looking up at her, his gaze fixed on the wall opposite. Nova shuffled through her trunk until she discovered the three items she needed: parchment, quill, and ink. She hastily scribbled a note to Severus informing him of her well-being and You-Know-Who's absence. After sealing it she returned back to the den to awaken Lucius from his stupor.

"Is there an owl I can use?"

He nodded towards a cage containing a large brown owl preening its feathers. "What for?" he asked lazily.

"I want to send a note to Severus so he knows all is well."

"Did you tell him the Dark Lord isn't here? Trust me, that should relieve him. The longer Snape avoids the Dark Lord, the better. Tell him that." Lucius said this without once looking at her.

"Thanks, but we already know that You-Know-Who wants him dead."

Lucius finally looked at her. "Do you? Then, you know how he plans to kill him, too?"

Nova widened her eyes. "No, we do not. Do you?"

Lucius swallowed. "He's going to let that damned snake bite him."

Nova felt her stomach churn, but she said firmly, "I will not tell him that." She sent the letter off to him, without one hint that she felt nauseous and she was more worried than ever. Lucius seemed to be on her side, or at least not against her, so she ventured to ask, "Perhaps, do you have any essence of dittany on hand?"

"I don't know."

Nova went to the kitchen and started rummaging through all the drawers and cabinets. There were mostly non-perishable food items and a couple potions in little labeled bottle. She found the dittany beneath the sink.

She kept the dittany safely in her pocket for the rest of the day. Lucius was silent, brooding company, but Nova had nothing to say anyway and had her own thoughts to occupy herself with. Night encroached on them as they each sat in an armchair before the fire.

It was late when they were startled by the sounding of an alarm. They both jumped out of their chairs and went to one of the grimy windows to look out.

"What is going on? What is that alarm?" Nova asked.

Lucius returned to his seat, but Nova remained at the window.

"Someone broke curfew." Lucius said. "In Hogsmeade, there's a curfew. You can't be outside. You can't even stick your nose out your door."

Hogsmeade was dark except for a few little pinpricks of light flashing about. The Death Eaters were looking for the culprit.

Nova went to the kitchen to pour a drink, wondering who had been brave, or stupid, enough to break the curfew. Inevitably, Harry Potter came to mind. She had just discovered a bottle of firewhiskey hiding in a dusty cupboard when a knock sounded at the door.

"Gypsy, answer the door. See who it is!" Lucius shouted at her from the den.

Nova popped the cork out the bottle and took a swift swig before going to the door. Opening the door, she revealed a tall, thin figure in black robes. The haggard, sneering face raised its eyebrows at her.

"And who are you?" the man asked in a gravelly voice, then answered himself. "Oh, yes, the Gypsy girl,"

Nova did not respond.

"I'm here to see Malfoy." He said, pushing past her to where Lucius was slouched in his armchair.

Nova closed the door and followed him into the den.

"Macnair," Lucius said, greeting the stranger. "Who broke the curfew?"

"That old smelly goat-charmer that owns the Hog's Head, you know him, Malfoy. We thought we had Potter at first."

"You didn't summon the Dark Lord, did you?" Lucius inquired nervously.

"No, no, he does not want to be bothered while he's…doing whatever it is he's doing. Bellatrix raised that false alarm at your place…"

"It was not a false alarm. Potter was in my house and so were his two friends. He's the damn luckiest kid I ever met. Who the hell gets rescued by a House-Elf?"

Macnair chuckled. "Who the hell survives the killing curse? Who the hell robs Gringotts and gets away with it? That boy does the most impossible things. Pure luck, of course,"

"Of course," Lucius concurred.

Macnair smiled wryly at Nova. "What do you think, Gypsy? Do you foresee Potter's death soon? Can't you tell us where he is?"

Nova did not reply and Macnair patted her hair.

"Not much of a Gypsy, are you? Where is Snape anyway? Aren't you his…thing?"

"Snape's at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord wanted the Gypsy here. That's what I'm doing, babysitting the girl for him."

"Bet Snape misses her." Macnair said, leering at her.

"He won't miss her for long." Lucius said vaguely.

"Oh?" Macnair turned to Lucius. "Why is that? Is the Dark Lord giving her back or does he have another one for Snape?"

Lucius shook his head. "Neither, he's going to kill Snape."

Nova had to stop herself from vomiting at the picture in her mind of Nagini wrapped around Severus's body and Severus gasping for air and his dark eyes bulging.

Macnair seemed shocked as well. "Really? But Severus is his favorite." Suddenly he grinned. "I bet Bella is happy. It's just what she always wanted."

A second knock at the door interrupted Macnair's laughter. Nova went to answer it while Lucius and his guest waited in the den. She was expecting another Death Eater, but found Severus instead.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Severus, what's wrong?"

He looked over her shoulder, peering into the house. "Who's here?"

"Just Lucius Malfoy and Macnair,"

"I got your owl. The Dark Lord isn't here yet, but he will be soon. Potter is at the castle. I saw him. Alecto summoned the Dark Lord. He's on his way here now."

"Gypsy, who's at the door?" Lucius called.

Severus went into the den, Nova a pace behind him. Lucius stood up upon seeing his newest guest.

"Snape, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow."

Severus nodded at the two men. "Circumstances have changed things. Potter is in the castle and the Dark Lord is on his way here at this very moment."

"H-he's in the castle?" Macnair stuttered. "H-how did…?"

"How did he get in?" Severus asked coldly. "How did he get past every bit of security we have? I don't know. I thought that there was an alarm raised in Hogsmeade tonight. Was that him?"

"No!" Macnair exclaimed. "We responded to that alarm. There was no one but an old man putting out his cat."

Severus sneered. "If the alarm detects a cat, then why did it not detect our greatest enemy walking into the castle? Or was it only a cat? Did you not think that the cat might be a cover-up?"

"It doesn't matter now anyway. We've got Potter in the castle and the Dark Lord is on his way. It doesn't matter that he's got past the alarm."

Severus did not say anything and the room grew silent.

"I'll show you to your room." Nova offered. She started up the stairs, Severus following.

"I'm not supposed to let you and the Gypsy see or talk to each other." Lucius said.

Nova did not pause and Severus only said, "No?" and continued behind her. Lucius did not try to stop them. Nova led him to her room and shut the door firmly behind them.

"Potter is probably preparing the castle for battle right now. Or at least rounding up people to fight. And the Dark Lord is on his way here. Nova, you have to leave now."

Nova frowned. "Where am I leaving for?"

"You have to go. Go anywhere. Go somewhere remote where the Dark Lord will never look for you. Or go to a city where he will never notice you among everyone else. There's Peru. Or New Delhi."

"Severus, I can't leave. I can't leave you and I can't run away from this battle. I say we go through with our plan. Do you have the bottle?"

Severus showed her the bottle filled with the gold liquid.

"You didn't take any?"

Severus shook his head. "I was not planning on coming here tonight. We won't need it until he gets here anyway, but I think our plan has changed a bit."

"No, it will work the same. When we leave here, we'll go join Potter on the, hopefully, winning side. Once the Dark Lord is dead, we won't have to run. We can live out our lives peacefully."

Severus looked doubtful.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"That might work for you, but not for me. If I go join Potter at the last moment, that will look bad. I'll look like a turncoat who takes the side of whoever is winning. I am not completely on either side, because the one side is evil and the other thinks I'm evil."

"Once you show Potter your memories, he'll trust you. He'll understand."

Severus nodded. "I hope. He just hates me so much and I am Dumbledore's murderer after all."

Nova did not answer. She was staring out the window. Someone was striding up the drive. The hood of their cloak was pulled up and she could not tell who it was. Something was hanging around his neck. As she watched, Macnair appeared out of the Shrieking Shack and bowed to the figure and walked hurriedly on. The person mounted the stairs to the front door, the something around his neck squirming.

Nova whirled around and pushed Severus out the door. "It's him, he's here." She shut the door behind Severus.

She listened as he rushed down the stairwell. A high voice greeted him. She pressed her ear to the door.

"Severus, I did not expect to find you here. Lucius, is everything alright? You looked frightened. Is the Gypsy here?"

"Yes, my Lord, she is upstairs."

"Good, I'll go check on her, but first I have to make an announcement."

Nova shuddered as Voldemort's voice, amplified loudly, sounded out for everyone to hear. She thought about Potter who was trying to muster a resistance hearing the threat. She wondered if the people in the castle would turn him over to Voldemort. The Carrows would definitely. When Voldemort finished speaking and the echoes silenced, his footsteps on the stairs were loud and eerie.

She was standing at the window, staring up at Hogwarts, when he came in. The lights in the castle were bright and the entire school was probably in chaos. Hogsmeade had been awoken too and was lit up like daytime. He stood behind her, watching the specter as she did. Nova stepped away from the window and turned around. Nagini, the snake, was contorting strangely in a glittering, floating shell.

Lord Voldemort sighed. "Tonight is going to be quite the momentous night. And you're here to witness it all. Within half an hour Potter will be delivered to me, I will kill him, easily, and my power will be incontrovertible. You are, of course, in an ideal position. If the Order of the Phoenix wins this last, deciding battle you can run to them sobbing and they will accept you back as an innocent and if I win, well, you can stick close to me and I can protect you. The thought of the little Potter boy besting me in a duel is laughable. I have experience and talent on my side. And I have a way to kill him that cannot fail."

Nova's eyes slid unconsciously from the window to Nagini.

Voldemort chuckled. "No, not her, she is far too valuable to me to allow Potter anywhere near her. I suspect he realizes her importance. Dumbledore would have told him. Yes, Dumbledore always did spoil everything. No, my plan is far better, one he would have never suspected. That is why I am thankful Severus is here early. He is going to be infinitely useful to me tonight."

Voldemort grew thoughtful, watching his reflection in the dark glass of the window. "Yes, some things cannot be avoided. I must do it, though I will regret it. I only wish the Malfoy boy had killed Dumbledore instead of Severus. But you do not know what I speak of, do you?"

Nova did not answer. She knew he was talking of his plan to kill Severus, but she did not know what Lucius' son could have to do with it.

Lord Voldemort smiled and walked to the door. Opening it, he called down the stairs in a voice barely louder than normal, "Severus, may I have a word with you?"

"My lord," Nova heard Lucius Malfoy reply, "Snape has gone. He went to join the battle."

Nova turned away from the window and looked at Voldemort. He did not appear surprised, he only nodded. Lucius entered the room, glancing around nervously, waiting for further instructions.

The Dark Lord produced his wand from his pocket and considered it carefully. After a long moment, he instructed Lucius to bring Severus Snape to him from the battle.

Lucius, bewildered, left the room and a couple minutes later Nova saw him striding down the path towards Hogwarts, the hood of his cloak pulled up.

"It is nearing midnight." Voldemort murmured this more to himself than to her. "Time is running out."

Nova looked back at the castle. The blazing lights in the windows were accompanied by the light of spells being sent in all directions. She could not hear the battle, but the flashes of red and blue and orange and bright green light told her it was a serious fight.

_What the hell is Severus doing down there? _Nova thought. _That is not at all the plan._

Nova was hurt by his deviation from the plan. If he was down there fighting, why could he have not taken her with him? His pretense of being a faithful servant to the Dark Lord would be over as soon as Lucius found him fighting for the Order of the Phoenix and Lucius reported it to their master. Unless Lucius turned-coat and joined the other side as well…

"W-what is that?" she stuttered.

A large shadow had blocked out some of the castle's lights and was moving slowly from right to left.

"Hmm?" Voldemort joined her at the window and followed her gaze. "Oh," he said, sounding pleased. "That is a giant. I wonder where the others are?"

"Others?"

"Yes, I have several giant allies and the Order has only one and a half. I have much the advantage in everything."

As Nova watched out the window, looking for other giants and any sign of Severus and Lucius' return, the glass frosted over. She pressed her hand to it and felt that it was freezing. She shuddered and saw Voldemort's reflection smile satisfactorily.

"Dementors?" Nova asked. This came as less a shock than the giants. Anyone could have predicted the Dark Lord would have Dementors as allies.

"Just a little something to make the Order feel even more hopeless than they are,"

"Of course," Nova said nonchalantly. The Dementors were distant enough that though she felt a little chilled, the grim mood did not touch her. "But, I thought, that when they attack, Dementors do not distinguish friend from foe?"

Voldemort only shrugged and said, "Ah, here comes Lucius with Severus now."

He turned and left the room, descending the stairs to greet the two men. Nova followed behind him silently and hid in the kitchen, listening intently to the proceedings in the other room.

The Dark Lord immediately sent Lucius into the kitchen so he could speak to Severus alone. Lucius showed no astonishment at seeing Nova there, eavesdropping. He simply pressed his index finger to his lips in a gesture that told her to be very careful to make no noise.

Peering cautiously around the corner she saw Severus standing before Voldemort. Severus caught her eye, but his face remained expressionless. Voldemort was caressing the wand he held. Nagini, still in her protective shell, was hovering in the corner. Voldemort's back was to her and Severus carefully avoided looking at her.

Lucius had his eyes closed beside her, listening to what his master was saying. Nova held her breath, trying to catch every word. At the word 'Deathstick', comprehension dawned on her. Lord Voldemort was going to kill Severus, the rightful owner of Dumbledore's wand, because he believed the wand to be the Wand of Destiny, none other than one of the Hallows.

She heard Severus offer to go get Potter and bring him to the Dark Lord.

Nova knew the Dark Lord believed himself to have in his possession an unbeatable wand, which is why he was positive he could defeat Potter. Voldemort thought that Severus, as Dumbledore's murderer, was the rightful owner of the wand and that killing Severus would make him the true master of the Elder Wand. Nova had a hunch, and she prayed she was correct, that this was not the case. Severus had not, in the technical sense, murdered Dumbledore. But did the Hallows even truly exist?

While she was thinking this over, Voldemort made an odd hissing noise and Nagini slithered out of her shell. Lucius grew pale and Nova gritted her teeth at a yell from Severus. Half a minute later and all they heard was silence. Nova peaked out from the kitchen. The den was deserted except for Severus, who was lying on the floor. Lord Voldemort and his snake had left.

She was about to go to Severus, to try and save him, but Lucius held her back with a hand upon her arm and they watched as Harry Potter and his two companions, climbing out of floor, kneeled beside Severus. Severus whispered something to Harry and a silvery substance, somewhere between liquid and gas, streamed from his lips, his ears, and his nose. Harry bottled the memories, Severus said one last thing to him, and Harry and his friends disappeared back the way they had come.

Nova rushed out to Severus. He did not respond to her presence. His face was white and his eyes vacant. She examined the wound on his throat and poured a few drops of dittany on it. Then she attempted every resuscitation spell she knew. It was several minutes before he took a gulp of air and looked straight at her.

Lucius walked over to them. "You must go now. He will notice you are not in your room soon."

Severus nodded weakly and stood up, supported by Nova. "We'll leave now."

The pair headed towards the door, but Nova turned around to look directly at Lucius Malfoy. "What are you going to tell him?"

Lucius looked anxiously at the door to the room Voldemort had gone into. "I will say you ran away and took his body with you. I think it is best if he believes Severus to be dead."

Nova began to leave again, but stopped to ask, "Why don't you come with us?"

"No, you two go ahead, I have to stay for my family. If you see Narcissa or Draco, tell them I'm okay and not to worry. Now, leave,"

Nova led Severus through the front door and down the porch steps. As they started down the path towards Hogsmeade, Severus pulled his wand from the pocket of his robes and rapped them both smartly on the head. Nova felt the Disillusionment charm spread through her body, to the very tips of her toes.

"We must get to the school quickly." Severus said, speeding up slightly. "They need our help. The Order is sustaining heavy losses and from what I have discerned Potter needs to buy some more time."

Nova nodded. "We will go to the castle. I have a bottle of Revitalizing potion from my stores in my pocket along with some essence of dittany, and you have the Felix Felicis, don't you? We can join the Order and with a little luck this battle will be over soon with both of us intact and the Dark Lord dead."

Severus stumbled a little on the path.

"Maybe you should take the Revitalizing potion now." Nova suggested, producing the phial from her pocket.

Severus took a drink and instantly he straightened up and began walking so swiftly Nova had to jog to keep pace. He did not return his wand to his pocket, but held it aloft and Nova copied him, looking around tensely for Dementors or giants or Death Eaters.


	11. Chapter 11

Entering Hogsmeade, Nova saw that the village had locked itself up, hiding from the battle. She wondered how many people had Disapparated and left the village entirely. The single location that appeared inhabited was the Hog's Head, off the main road. Lights were bright there and she could see many figures inside moving around.

Severus saw where she was looking. "The students are there, the school had to be evacuated."

"In the pub?" Nova asked, thinking of a million better places to send them. "Why?"

"Apparently," Severus said, walking still more quickly, "There is a passageway connecting the school to the pub and it seems that the owner is Dumbledore's younger brother."

Nova did not think it the appropriate time to question this new knowledge. They reached the gates, which they passed through with ease. The fighting was taking place nearer the school. As they began the walk through the grounds towards the school, Lord Voldemort's voice rang out over Hogsmeade, the school, and the grounds.

"He's withdrawing the Death Eaters?" Nova asked.

"He is certain that Potter will come to him."

"Will he?"

Severus frowned. "I am unsure. Potter obviously has enough support that the fight could last for weeks without him ever coming in contact with the Dark Lord, but I must admit, that though I doubt the boy's skill, he will not continue to let his friends sacrifice themselves for him. He is not short on bravery and pride and has a propensity for luck, so we are not without hope."

Nova smiled faintly. "Always the optimist, aren't you Severus? But will the Order accept our help even if we offer?"

"Oh, they will yours. As far as they can tell you are perfectly innocent, which is correct, and if Potter has seen the memories I gave him, he will understand and trust me and if he trusts me, they all will. But, Nova, I have no intentions of strolling into the castle and offering my assistance."

"What do you mean?" They were almost to the school.

"The two of us, I think, should be silent helpers. That way once the battle is over, and hopefully won, we can disappear peacefully and everyone will believe us to be dead. No matter which side wins, we will be better off unknown to anyone."

"So are we leaving? Once the fight is over, I mean."

Severus looked at her strangely. "I am, but you don't have to. You can stay."

"I am going with you, of course, but where to?"

"Well, as long as we are running away together let's go somewhere nice. What do you prefer: white sandy beaches or exotic rainforests? Or how about a village nestled in the Pyrenees or the Alps?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I have always fancied that I would like Spain if I ever got the opportunity to visit."

"Matadores and paella, it is, then…"

As they ascended the steps to the castle they both grew quiet. The front doors were wide open as were the double doors to the Great Hall. They peered in, the Disillusionment charms allowing them to go unnoticed. They did not see Harry Potter, but the Hogwarts professors were present and some of the older students. Nova recognized one of the dead, Nymphadora Tonks, who had been a few years behind her in school. Severus recognized more than one of the dead, but said nothing. The injured were being tended to and the healthy were sobbing over those who were lost.

Severus took her elbow and drew Nova away from the Great Hall, to a niche where they could speak without being overheard.

"What do we do?" Nova asked.

"We wait," Severus replied. "We wait until there is something we can do to help."

"He said we had an hour before the battle recommences. How much do we have left?"

"Not long, I imagine, I just hope Potter is ready this time."

Nova opened her mouth to answer, but Severus motioned to her to say nothing and remain still. She froze, listening intently to hear what he heard. There were footsteps coming down the marble stairs, but no one there to make them. Severus' brow wrinkled as the footsteps drew near, now pacing across the hall towards the front doors. They continued down the front steps and disappeared.

"What…?" Nova asked.

"I think that must have been Potter, under his Invisibility Cloak." Severus said, frowning deeply. "What's he doing?"

"Invisibility Cloak?" Nova asked, thinking hard. "Like a true Invisibility Cloak? Where did he get that?"

Severus' frown deepened at her. "It was his father's, but what does that matter? They are very rare and I would be glad to have one, but…"

"I don't want one!" Nova snapped. "I only asked because of what You-Know-Who said about his wand, the Deathstick."

"The what?" Severus snapped back. "Deathstick? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Severus, didn't your mother ever tell you bedtime stories? Haven't you heard the stories of Beedle the Bard? The Tale of the Three Brothers?"

Severus looked at her like she was mad. "What do fairytales have to do with anything, Nova? I'm sorry, I don't underst…"

"Don't you? You-Know-Who just killed you over a fairytale, or tried to anyway. Don't you see?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Oh…the Deathstick. The Wand of Destiny. Of course, what else could it be? He thinks he has it and since I'm supposedly dead he can beat Potter in any duel with any odds."

Nova hesitated. "I think he really does have it. I think You-Know-Who really does have the Elder Wand. He said so himself and if Potter has the Cloak…"

Severus interrupted her. "Do you really believe there is someone out there with the Resurrection Stone in their pocket? I don't think the Hallows really exist, Nova. Admittedly, Dumbledore's wand may be very powerful and the Dark Lord may feel some sense of security in possessing Albus Dumbledore's own wand, but not even he could imagine that the Deathly Hallows are real."

"But you're not actually dead…" Nova said.

"Yes…" Severus said uncertainly.

"So that means You-Know-Who really isn't the master of the wand, it's you. So maybe it will not work for him. And if Harry Potter has the Invisibility Cloak, then he does have a chance of living, doesn't he?"

"Okay…" Severus said slowly. "That is assuming the fairytale is real, but I don't think it is. It is only a coincidence that there happens to be a wand made of elder and an Invisibility Cloak. I have seen no proof of the existence of the stone and I refuse to believe that…"

Before Severus could say anything else and Nova could interrupt him, which she was about to do, Voldemort's voice rang out once more, magically amplified so everyone could hear him clearly. The Great Hall instantly grew silent and everyone held very still listening to the Dark Lord's words.

"Harry Potter, dead?"

"No! He can't be!"

"It's a lie, I am sure."

"You-Know-Who is bringing us his body to show us."

"Harry Potter? He can't be dead!"

Severus pulled Nova by the wrist out of the Entrance Hall and down the front steps. They were soon followed by the people from the Great Hall, coming out to see their fallen hero. Severus and Nova stood apart from everyone else, waiting for the arrival of Lord Voldemort, bringing with him the body of everyone's last hope.

It was only a few moments before the Dark Lord could be seen striding towards the castle triumphantly, the Death Eaters following in his wake, laughing and otherwise celebrating. Hagrid could be seen not far behind Voldemort, bearing what could only be a body.

When Hagrid brought the body near enough that it could be recognized, his supporters broke into frenzy. Standing clustered together for protection, they shouted terribly at Voldemort and wept loudly. Shrieks of "Harry!" and "No!" rang out across the grounds. The Death Eaters jeered and taunted at them.

Harry's corpse was laid at the feet of the Dark Lord and he began pacing back and forth, hexing the mourning, desperate crowd into silence. He made his plea for them to join him and Severus and Nova were both shocked to find nobody betrayed Harry Potter.

Nova's eyes widened as a boy stepped out of the crowd towards Lord Voldemort with wand held high, his face set. Before the boy could curse him, the Dark Lord had disarmed him. "Longbottom," Nova heard Severus whisper exasperatedly. She hardly knew how it happened, but Voldemort summoned the Sorting Hat, placed it on the boy's head, and sat it on fire.

Severus and Nova watched dumbfounded as chaos ensued.

Nova was later never sure what happened first, but suddenly the body of Harry Potter disappeared, a giant brawl broke out, the centaurs rushed on the Death Eaters, Nagini's head soared up into the air, and everyone was forced indoors. The fight gradually moved in the direction of the Great Hall, spells flying every which way and rarely hitting their target. Voldemort was screeching instructions over the noise of the battle. Nova and Severus both drew their wands and jinxed and cursed every Death Eater they could.

As the battle grew more and more furious, Severus looked to Nova and said, "I think it's time we _really_ joined the fight."

"I could not agree more." Nova said, understanding his meaning perfectly.

They each lifted the Disillusionment charms that were on them and readily joined the battle, wands aloft, curses on their tongues. In the bedlam that was the Great Hall their sudden appearance went unnoticed. Two fighters more or less made no difference.

Nova stepped up behind Seamus Finnigan, who was dueling Amycus Carrow, and shot a well-aimed jinx over his head that caused Amycus to fall asleep on the spot, snoring loudly. Seamus smiled at her and ran headfirst at the next Death Eater that crossed his path. Turning around she saw Macnair directing his wand at Charlie Weasley's back, who was dueling furiously, and shot a curse at Macnair. Nova quickly cast a Shield Charm that would protect Charlie temporarily from anything but the Unforgiveables and vanished into the crowd as Macnair looked around for the culprit. Nova had lost sight of Severus and, ducking a bright green jet of light, found herself face to face with Fenrir Greyback, who smiled maliciously at her.

"Good afternoon, Gypsy," he said, licking his lips which were already caked with blood.

Nova shot a curse at him, but it missed him as he dived for her legs knocking her to the ground. She squirmed away from him, reaching for her wand, but it had rolled away when she fell to the floor. Greyback seized her leg and yanked her towards him. She clawed at his eyes with her nails, kicked him, and did everything she could to hurt him. As she looked around for help, knowing she could not overpower him, he was pulled off her. Nova scrambled hastily to her feet, grabbing her wand.

Bill Weasley, his face scarred and mangled from one of Greyback's attacks had his wand pointed directly into the werewolf's face. Nova joined him, thinking of the worst curses she knew.

Greyback fell back from them a couple steps. He had no wand. He relied on his teeth and gruesome reputation as his only weapons. Bill and Nova stepped closer to him, both relishing their power over him. Greyback looked at their wands and knew he had no defense against them unless someone else saved him. Fear gleamed momentarily in his eyes. He glanced around for assistance. None was forthcoming. Dolohov smiled at him like he thought he was getting what he deserved. McGonagall was no friend of Greyback's and had no intention of saving him from what looked to her was going to be a very grisly revenge. Draco Malfoy met his eyes, looked at Nova and Bill cornering him, and grinned at Greyback.

Greyback was pressed against the glass of one of the long windows in the Hall and Nova and Bill continued to advance on him. They both raised their wands at the same time, each with a curse on their lips. Nova was prepared to cast the Avada Kedavra and Bill had every intention of throwing him through the window.

When they were so close their wands were almost poking him in the chest, they stopped, glaring at him, and looked at one another.

"Do you want me to kill him or would you like the honors?" Bill inquired conversationally. They both had the satisfaction of watching Greyback's eyes grow large and frightened.

Nova shrugged indifferently, savoring the moment. "It doesn't matter as long as he's dead." She saw Greyback grow even more discomfited.

"Together then," Bill said.

Greyback pressed even closer to the window as the pair, their wands leveled at his chest, shouted "Avada Kedavra!" Two spurts of bright green hit him in the chest at exactly the same moment and for one instant only shock and fear and pain showed in his face, then the force of the dual spells propelled him backwards, through the window, the glass shattering, and he landed five feet away, his wide eyes blind forever.

Bill and Nova turned away to rejoin the battle. Nova dashed off to Severus who was on the other side of Great Hall and Bill rushed to Fleur's side. Severus was dueling Rudolphus Lestrange not too far from where McGonagall was locked in combat with his brother, Rabastan. With the casting of a single, silent spell Rudolphus was sent sprawling on his back, blood gushing from wounds everywhere on his body and McGonagall looked over at Severus and Nova from where she was standing with an unconscious Rabastan at her feet.

Her face first registered surprise, then anger, and finally she smiled at Severus and then at Nova. Severus shook his head to warn her to say nothing and together the three of them swooped down upon Macnair. Macnair had no chance against the three of them together, especially since he was under the impression Severus was on his side and was left in a great deal of pain in a corner by the three of them.

As they turned away, McGonagall said, "Snape,"

"Say nothing," Severus said, hurrying away.

McGonagall looked at Nova in bewilderment.

"Don't tell anyone you saw us." Nova said. "We are here to help the Order, but You-Know-Who thinks Severus is dead so let's keep it that way."

"Miss Romanov, what is going on?"

"Severus and I are leaving England after this." Nova explained. "We want no further part of this."

McGonagall nodded and moved away, pretending she did not see Nova. Nova smiled. Their secret was safe with her.

Nova was headed towards a bleeding Professor Flitwick to help when a wild shriek from Lord Voldemort distracted everybody's attention.

In the center of the Great Hall stood Voldemort and Harry Potter. They were circling each other, talking in voices so low that they only could hear their conversation. Severus sank into the crowd to avoid being seen by either of them. Nobody in the watching crowd said anything. They watched as the Dark Lord and the Chosen One held their wands pointed at each other, but merely talked. Harry was obviously explaining something to Voldemort and Voldemort was allowing him to speak before he killed. Nearly fifteen minutes passed before Voldemort casted the Killing Curse and Harry casted a Disarming spell.

The two spells collided, but Potter simply caught the wand that flew out of Voldemort's hand and the Dark Lord crumpled to the ground, dead.

Two long seconds of silence followed, then cheering and shouts broke out through the Hall. Any Death Eaters remaining fled the school. Everyone ran forward to congratulate the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One, to touch him, to thank him, to hug him.

Severus walked over to Nova and for a minute they watched the happy scene together, then turned to leave. Outside the door of the Great Hall they casted the celebration one final look. McGonagall caught their stares and winked.

It was early morning and outside the sun was beginning to rise. The lake was smooth and placid, the sun's first orange rays reflected across its surface. The lawn was slick with dew and blood, the occasional Death Eater's body left abandoned on the grass. The birds were cooing in the trees as if nothing special at all had happened the night before. Nova and Severus walked slowly toward the gates, smiling to think it was all over.

Before they reached the gate Severus stopped abruptly and turned to gaze upon Hogwarts one final time. Nova stood behind him, her stare shared between him and the castle. Part of the seventh floor was missing and one of the windows in the Great Hall was broken along with the other damage. There was nothing that could not be repaired.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, turning to face her.

"I am ready. Are you ready to leave Hogwarts?"

Severus sighed. "I am." He said confidently. "I am ready to leave Hogwarts forever, for good."

"Forever is a long time…"

"I love Hogwarts, but I am ready to leave it behind. We have a future to get to, me and you."

Nova started walking towards the gates once more, but Severus stopped her. "I think we can Apparate from here. The protective charms broke when the Death Eaters got in."

"Where to?" Nova asked.

"Wherever you want to go."

"Hmm…" she said thoughtfully. "How about a seaside vacation? We can relax and listen to the waves, bury our toes in the sand."

Severus smiled. "Sounds wonderful…after this."

"After England?" Nova inquired playfully. "We do have some of the worst weather here, I believe. All rain and fog…"

"After this war, I meant. So what beach?"

"What are my choices?" Nova asked. She could practically hear the ocean and the gulls wheeling in the sky and smell the salt already.

"The Caribbean or the Mediterranean or the South Pacific…anywhere you want to go."

"Barbados," Nova said decidedly.

"Barbados?" Severus asked.

"Yes, let's go!" Nova said excitedly. "Why not? Why not Barbados?"

"Alright, Barbados it is then. I don't think we can Apparate that far, though…"

"Oh," Nova said dejectedly.

Severus picked a lone shoe up off the ground and tapped it once with his wand. The shoe, a brown sneaker, glowed bright blue. "Our Portkey leaves in fifteen seconds."

Nova smiled and held onto one shoe lace. "Three…two…one…" Nova felt the strange sensation of being pulled through space and several seconds later found herself standing on a warm beach, Severus at her side, a dirty old shoe between them, an expanse of pristine blue seas before them.


End file.
